


La Princesse et le Chat

by Winaellik



Series: Lady Princesse et son Chat [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marichat May
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winaellik/pseuds/Winaellik
Summary: MariChat May 2019...J'ai pris beaucoup de retard, mais je suis toujours dessus, et je vais finir, promis..





	1. No Powers/ Pas de Pouvoir

**Author's Note:**

> En parallèle de 'La Princesse, Le Chat et le Top-Model', je me lance dans le MariChat May.  
> Cette série d'histoire se passe avant 'La Princesse, Le Chat et le Top-Model' et décrit les visites passées de Chat Noir à sa Princesse, mentionnées dans le Chapitre 6: Vendredi 6 Juillet: Points (Spots) / Secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 1:No Power, pas de pouvoir.  
> Marinette ne peut pas se transformer sans Tikki. Et là, maintenant, elle ne peut pas aller chercher son Kwami...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ma timeline nous sommes en Août 2016

Marinette regarda nerveusement la pendule pour la 7 ou 8ème fois en moins de 10 minutes...

Ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle avait laissé Mellifée se lancer à la poursuite de l'Akuma et elle était très inquiète.

Maître Fu avait requis l'aide de Tikki pour un rituel du grimoire, il avait besoin de sa mémoire et de son savoir, et cela faisait déjà 2 jours que le Kwami n'était plus à ses cotés.

Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas pensé que ça poserait de problème:

  * Elle pouvait foncer chez Maître Fu en cas d'Akuma pour récupérer Tikki.

  * Chat Noir avait été informé de son indisponibilité provisoire.



  * Chat Noir avait choisi un Miraculous pour avoir du soutien en attendant.




 

Il avait sorti le Miraculous de l'Abeille, et il avait choisi un nouveau porteur. Chloé n'était plus une personne de confiance depuis quelque temps...

Tout aurait dû être sous contrôle...

Seulement voilà, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, et Marinette était coincée dans sa chambre avec un bébé dans les bras.

L'Akuma était apparu juste à coté de l'école, une femme en mal d'enfant avait laissé sa frustration se transformer en colère et la submerger après avoir croisé un groupe de nourrices entouré de bébés.

Chat Noir était arrivé le premier, bientôt suivi par le nouveau porteur de l'Abeille.

Le costume de la jeune fille ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Chloé, si ce n'était le casque avec masque intégré et les rollers.

 **La Mama** avait tout de suite commencé à transformer les gens autour d'elle en bébé et Marinette sortait pour aller chercher Tikki au moment où Chat Noir avait pris le rayon de l'Akuma de plein fouet.

 ** _Mellifée_** avait alors prit le bébé Chat Noir, s'était présentée à Marinette et lui avait collé l'enfant dans les bras, lui ordonnant de monter dans sa chambre et de prendre soin du super héros en attendant que la situation revienne à la normale...

 **La Mama** en avait profité pour s'enfuir avec ses bébés dans son berceau géant.

 

Marinette soupira...

«Yayayayayayayaya»

Elle regarda le bébé dans ses bras. Il était adorable. Ses petits yeux verts la regardaient avec curiosité. Elle fit tinter son grelot miniature et lui gratta doucement le menton. Le bébé se mit à ronronner doucement.

Elle avait dû lui enrouler les mains dans des bandes pour qu'il ne se blesse pas, ses griffes étaient aussi acérées que d'habitude...

«Oh, mon pauvre petit bonhomme, tu dois en avoir marre de Tatie Mari...»

Délicatement, Marinette changea la position de Chaton Noir et le cala contre sa poitrine, sa petite tête sur son épaule, et commença à fredonner...

Chaton Noir poussa un soupir d'aise avant de commencer à téter le t-shirt de sa baby-sitter.

En moins de 2 minutes, il s'était endormi, le t-shirt dans la bouche. Marinette se dirigea vers sa méridienne.

 

* * *

 

Tikki était en pleine réflexion avec Maître Fu quand Wayzz était venu les informer de ce qu'il se passait dans le parc. Tikki se tenait prête à rejoindre Marinette quand elle avait vu le nouveau porteur de l'Abeille mettre un bébé Chat Noir dans les bras de sa porteuse...

«Je pense que tu devrais directement aller aider notre nouveau héros Tikki...»

Elle avait hoché la tête avant de pister **La Mama** dans Paris.

 

Tikki trouva Mellifée à proximité de la Tour Eiffel. La nouvelle héroïne se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. Elle esquivait avec talent les rayons de La Mama et elle pouvait rivaliser avec Chat Noir pour ce qui est de l'art et la manière d'agacer verbalement son prochain.

 

* * *

 

Mellifée avait utilisé Venin pour immobilisé **La Mama** et avait trouvé l'objet contenant l'Akuma. Une bola de grossesse, un autre symbole du mal être et du désespoir de la pauvre victime du Papillon...

Une grosse coccinelle mutante apparu dans son angle de vision.

«Bonjour, je suis Tikki, le kwami, de Ladybug, elle ne peut pas être là pour le moment, mais je pense que nous pouvons nous en sortir toutes les deux...»

«Bonjour Tikki, je suis Mellifée et si tu le dis, on va se débrouiller.»

La jeune héroïne cassa la bola et l'Akuma s'en échappa.

Tikki attrapa le papillon noir et l'emprisonna dans une orbe de lumière.

«Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit Akuma. Je te libère du mal.»

La lumière s'intensifia dans ses petites pattes. Puis elle jeta l'orbe de lumière en l'air en criant:

«Miraculous Ladybug!!»

Aussitôt, la horde de coccinelles répara les dégâts causés par **La Mama** à Paris et ses habitants.

Tikki se tourna vers Mellifée.

«Présente-toi à la presse et rentre chez toi avant le 5ème bip de ton Miraculous. Garde-le pour le moment, Chat Noir passera te voir plus tard. Je dois rentrer.»

«Merci Tikki, à une prochaine.»

Mellifée regarda le kwami s'éloigner avant de se diriger vers Alya pour se présenter correctement à tous les parisiens.

 

* * *

 

Marinette était allongée sur sa méridienne avec Chaton Noir sur le ventre. Il tétouillait son t-shirt dans son sommeil et elle trouvait ça trop mignon.

Elle était en train de se demander si c'était acceptable de le prendre en photo alors qu'il était si vulnérable quand les coccinelles entourèrent le bébé et que Chat noir reprit son apparence normal.

Marinette se figea.

Chat Noir se redressa, un bras de chaque coté de Marinette, recrachant le t-shirt qu'il avait dans la bouche.

«M-M-M-M-Marinette, ooooh mon dieu, je suis désolé!!»

Sans demander son reste, Chat Noir bondit jusqu'à la lucarne.

«Je dois aller voir Mellifée, mais je reviendrai, Princesse, je suis désolé, désolé, désolé...»

Et sans un mot de plus, il prit la fuite.

Marinette se décida à se redresser...

«J'aurai vraiment dû prendre une photo...»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le nom scientifique de notre abeille à miel est Apis mellifera. La nouvelle Bee ne se prend pas pour une reine, mais se voit plutôt comme une ouvrière. D'où son nom de héros: Mellifée  
> Bonne lecture :)


	2. Greek AU / En Grèce...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MariChat May jour 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ma timeline nous sommes en septembre 2016

_Martikos était agacé... En tant qu'Élu, il avait été retiré à sa famille à peine sevré._

_Il avait appris à se battre avant de savoir marcher, les tactiques militaires avant de savoir lire, et à 10 ans, on lui avait remis une bague possédant de grands pouvoirs._

_Cependant, comme l'exigeait les lois absurdes de Maître Huan, le petit homme de l'Est, Martikos n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa bague pour se transformer tant que l'Élue qui devait assurer sa 'balance' n'était pas trouvée..._

_Et malgré les efforts des Prêtres et Prêtresses de toute la Grèce, formés par Maître Huan à chercher cette mystérieuse femme, 6 ans après la cérémonie de la Bague, elle était toujours introuvable et la seule chose que Martikos était autorisée à faire, c'était jouer avec son Kwami, Plagg, dans l'enceinte du Temple d'Arès... Et s’entraîner bien sur._

_Jusqu'à présent..._

_«Tes prières ont été entendues **Aílouros** ,...»_

_Martikos se figea en plein mouvement, et le maître d'armes aurait pu l’assommer si ce n'était ses réflexes aiguisés._

_«Vous... vous l'avez trouvée?»_

_Maître Huan congédia le maître d'armes et s'approcha de Martikos._

_«Tu ne pourra pas la voir tout de suite, vous vous rencontrerez en temps voulu, elle doit d'abord apprendre à connaître son Kwami... Mais toi, tu as désormais le droit de te transformer et de découvrir les pouvoirs de la Destruction... Tu as le droit de sortir du Temple.»_

_Il avait attendu ce jour toute sa vie... Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir du Temple sans être transformé. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir!_

_Plagg semblait ravi également._

_«Enfin! Bon, Gamin, tu te souviens de tout ce que je t'ai appris?»_

_Martikos hocha la tête vigoureusement, il était prêt depuis des années._

_«Alors allons-y...»_

_«Plagg, Transforme-moi!»_

 

* * *

 

 

_Maître Huan avait insister pour que ' **Aílouros** ' se montre un peu dans Athènes. Martikos n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce surnom, mais il se plierait à la volonté du vieil homme et de son Kwami._

_Il courrait sur les toits de la ville, libre pour la première fois de sa vie et s'approcha du Temple d'Hestia._

_Il aperçu des gardes à l'intérieur, ce qui, d'après les enseignements qu'il avait reçu, était inhabituel... Il s'approcha discrètement, au ras des toits._

_Une novice sorti d'une des petites cellules et commença à discuter avec les gardes._

_«Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a la rouquine?»_

_«Un peu de respect Iolaus, tu oublies de qui tu parles!»_

_«Je te présente mes excuses...»_

_La Novice hocha la tête._

_«Elle a fait un cauchemars, rien de bien surprenant vu les circonstances. Appelez-moi si elle devait à nouveau se manifester. Mais interdiction d'entrer dans sa chambre. Silas demanderait vos têtes pour une telle offense!»_

_«Il sera fait selon vos ordres.»_

_La Novice quitta les lieux, laissant les gardes reprendre leur poste._

_**Aílouros** était plus qu'intrigué. Sa curiosité eu raison de la petite voix qui lui disait de ne pas s'approcher... Sa curiosité et le fait qu'il détestait Silas, Prêtre d'Apollon, protecteur du Temple d'Hestia. Il attrapa une des pierres de faîte et la jeta de toute ses forces sur une autre partie du toit._

_La réaction des gardes ne se fit pas attendre, ils se précipitèrent vers la source du raffut._

_**Aílouros** se hâta de descendre du toit et d'entrer dans la cellule._

 

_Elle était allongé sur le lit dans sa cellule._

_Il l'entendit sangloter, et ce son lui brisa le cœur._

_«Hey, Princesse, qu'est-ce qui se passe?»_

_Elle sursauta et se leva rapidement, adoptant une pose de combat._

_Il leva les bras, pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal._

_«Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?»_

_Elle était magnifique dans sa tunique légère, fière malgré les larmes sur ses joues, clairement méfiante et combative._

_«Je suis **Aílouros,** du Temple d'Arès, j'ai entendu les prières d'une demoiselle en détresse et je suis venu à ton secours Princesse...»_

_Il lui fit un magnifique sourire._

_Interloquée, elle relâcha sa garde._

_«Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, je suis Mara, j'ai été enlevée à ma famille il y a 3 jours et vos fables comme vos dieux ne m'intéressent pas.»_

_Il lui fit un magnifique sourire, et s'approcha d'elle..._

 

* * *

 

 

_« **Aílouros**... **Aílouros**...»_

_Maître Huan se tenait au dessus de lui. Il était toujours transformé, mais il avait une sérieuse douleur à la mâchoire... Comment cette petite celte était-elle parvenu à le sonner comme ça?_

_Un coup d’œil autour de lui lui permit de voir qu'il était toujours dans la cellule de Mara._

_Il entendit Maître Huan rire..._

_«Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu la trouves avant même que je ne lui présente son Kwami... Tu es étonnant **Aílouros**...»_

_Martikos écarquilla les yeux avant de commencer à rire... Cette fille et lui allait faire une équipe formidable..._

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien se réveilla en sursaut... Ce rêve était... étrange... Il était étrange également qu'il était sûr pendant ce rêve qu'il était Martikos.

Mais **LE** truc qui était le plus étrange c'est que 'Mara la rouquine' était le parfait sosie de Marinette.

«Il faut que j’arrête les soirées Péplum avec Mari...»

Adrien soupira puis se retourna dans son lit, bien décidé à se rendormir malgré la douleur dans sa mâchoire...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martikos: consacré au Dieu Mars (Arès).  
> Aílouros: Chat


	3. Kittens / Chatons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ma timeline nous sommes en octobre 2016

Chat Noir aimait Halloween... Adrien n'était pas autorisé à sortir ce soir-là (trop dangereux avait dit Père), mais Chat Noir pouvait profiter des rues de Paris et des déguisements portés par tous dans son quartier.

Cette année, il y avait beaucoup de Chatons Noirs dans les groupes d'enfants, sûrement à cause du sauvetage in-extremis de Clara Rossignol qu'il avait fait au début du mois... Un fan à moitié cinglé l'avait prise en otage et Chat Noir, seul sur place à ce moment, avait été héroïque. A tel point que Sa Lady avait embrassé sa joue après une salve de félicitations qui l'avait laissé rougissant sur un toit plus de 10 minutes après qu'elle soit partie...

Il avait joué le jeu des photos avec des miniatures de lui quand une idée pointa son nez...

Après quelques minutes de négociations, une quantité impressionnante de recommandations et 5 adresses associées à des horaires de retour, Chat Noir se dirigeait vers la Boulangerie Tom & Sabine avec sa petite troupe.

 

* * *

 

Marinette tenait un stand de bonbons devant la boulangerie de ses parents.

Depuis quelques années, il y avait un grosse demande de la part des voisins sans enfant qui avaient oublié Halloween, et voulaient malgré tout gâter les petits de leur quartier. Cela perturbait le bon fonctionnement de la boulangerie, alors les parents de Marinette avaient opté pour un petit kiosque que la jeune fille tenait, avec des bonbons à vendre et quelques douceurs pour les enfants de leur propre voisinage.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir rassembla sa troupe autour de lui, ils étaient en vue de la boulangerie. Marinette portait une robe de princesse, qu'elle avait très probablement fait elle-même. Elle portait aussi la parure et le diadème en toc qu'il lui avait offert pour plaisanter le jour de son anniversaire. Il était flatté...

Chat Noir se tourna vers ses Mini-Moi avec un air conspirateur...

 

* * *

 

«Au revoir Mr Ramier, Joyeux Halloween.»

L'ex-Mr Pigeon prit son sac de friandises et salua Marinette avant de quitter les lieux.

«Des bonbons ou un sort Princesse!!»

Marinette se retourna et vit un groupe de 5 petits Chats Noirs, tout sourire, lui tendre leurs sacs avec ces petits yeux de chatons plein d'espoir.

«Ooooooooooooooooooh, vous êtes trop mignons. Vos déguisements sont tellement bien fait que le vrai Chat Noir serait jaloux.»

Marinette prit des petits sachets de bonbons dans une caisse derrière elle et s'approcha pour distribuer les friandises aux enfants.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le 6ème membre de la petite troupe, accroupi, caché derrière les Chatons.

Il se redressa et lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

«Jaloux? Comment pourrais-je être jaloux de mes Mini-Miaou Princesse, c'est moi qui leur ait tout appris...»

Chat Noir claqua des doigts et les 5 Chatons firent un clin d’œil à Marinette, parfaitement synchronisés avec leur modèle.

Marinette éclata de rire.

«Tu les as fait répéter pendant combien de temps les pauvres?»

«Oh, Princesse, c'est venu tout seul, ils ont ça dans le sang, ils portent tous très bien le costume de Chat Noir!»

Les 5 Chatons redressèrent fièrement la tête, heureux d'entendre leur héros vanter leurs mérites.

«Il faut que je prenne une photo!»

Sabine Cheng était sortie de la boulangerie, son appareil dans les mains.

Le héros s'installa au coté de Marinette et posta ses 5 Chatons comme une garde rapprochée autour d'eux.

«Allez, on sourit»

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir avait raccompagné ses Mini-Miaou chez eux, les sacs plein de friandises. Maintenant, il raccompagnait sa Princesse chez elle.

Après avoir pris une centaine de photos, Sabine Cheng avait pris la place de Marinette au kiosque à bonbons et insisté pour que la jeune fille aide Chat Noir à faire le tour du quartier avec ses Chatons.

Ils avaient croisé Alya avec Etta et Ella.

La jeune journaliste n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de taquiner le Chat et sa Princesse, et il savait que la pauvre Marinette allait en entendre parler pendant toute le reste de la semaine de vacances de la Toussaint...

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la boulangerie. Le kiosque avait été rangé et les parents de Marinette avaient fermé boutique.

«Tu veux monter prendre un chocolat chaud et une viennoiserie?»

«Avec plaisir Princesse...»

Escaladant l'immeuble pour passer par le balcon, Chat Noir se dit qu'Adrien n'aurait pas pu passer une aussi bonne soirée...

 


	4. Birthday / Anniversaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire d'Adrien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis consciente d'avoir pris un peu de retard sur MariChat May, mais je traduis au fur et à mesure en plus de mes journées. Rassurez-vous, je vais essayer de rattraper le retard.  
> Dans ma timeline nous sommes en janvier 2017

Marinette fulminait dans sa chambre. La journée avait été un catastrophe pour elle, et des larmes de rage coulait sur ses joues. Tikki lui tournait autour pour essayer de la calmer mais rien n'y faisait...

Elle entendit son visiteur du soir se poser sur son balcon. Son Kwami se hâta de se cacher dans sa maison de poupée.

Chat Noir frappa à la lucarne.

«Entre Chat»

Le super-héros félin se glissa dans la chambre de son amie, l'air morose.

«Oh, on dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir passer une mauvaise journée...»

Il lui fit un pâle sourire avant de s'asseoir sur sa méridienne, les oreilles basses.

«On peut dire ça... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ai arrivé Princesse?»

Marinette soupira et pesa le pour et le contre. Chat Noir ne la laisserait pas en rester là, quid à ne pas lui parler de ses propres soucis, et elle savait qu'il y avait peu de personne à qui il pouvait s'ouvrir. Donc elle opta pour se débarrasser rapidement du sujet avant de se concentrer sur lui.

«Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire d'Adrien Agreste. Il est dans ma classe...»

Chat Noir hocha la tête et l'invita à poursuivre.

«J'avais préparé son gâteau préféré, avec un dessin de NAD 03, son robot préféré dans Ultimate Mecha Strike, sur le glaçage, et j'avais aussi fabriqué un étui avec une attache pour son portable. Il s'était plaint à Nino que son téléphone glissait tout le temps dans le fond de son sac, ou de sa poche et qu'il en avait cassé plusieurs, alors je lui avais fait un étui avec une chaîne et un mousqueton pour l'accrocher...»

Chat avait l'air surpris et intrigué.

«Chloé a encore oublié l’anniversaire d'Adrien, alors quand elle a vu mon cadeau, elle a vu rouge. Je ne peux pas le prouver, mais je sais que c'est elle qui a forcé mon casier et éventré le paquet...»

Marinette ouvrit un de ses tiroirs, et montra à Chat Noir un étui de cuir lacéré, une chaîne arrachée et un mousqueton faussé.

«J'y avais passé beaucoup de temps, le travail du cuir, c'est pas ce que je fais de mieux... Mais je voulais que ce soit parfait...»

Chat Noir passa doucement son pouce sur la joue de Marinette, essuyant la larme qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler.

«Comme par hasard pendant la pause déjeuné, Chloé est allé lui acheter un étui dans une boutique de luxe, avec chaîne en or et tout... Et elle a bien prit soin que je sois là au moment où Adrien allait ouvrir son cadeau...»

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent...

«Il y avait toujours le gâteau Mari, je suis sûr qu'Adrien aurait adoré que tu le sortes...»

Elle renifla et eu un ricanement nerveux...

«Oh, mais je l'ai sorti... Je l'ai installé sur son bureau à la fin de la pause déjeuner. Je suis allée chercher des assiettes et des couverts au self et quand je suis revenue, le gâteau était étalé par terre et Kim m'a incendiée parce que Lila avait souillé sa robe en tapant 'accidentellement' dans mon stupide gâteau que j'avais laissé là où il fallait pas...»

Mari avait bien insisté sur les guillemets avec ses doigts. Elle savait que Lila l'avait fait exprès. Le sourire narquois de son ennemie pendant que Kim la sermonnait était immanquable et c'était typiquement la façon dont elle mettait à exécution ses menaces concernant Marinette.

«Il a fallut que je nettoie le sol, et du coup, j'ai raté la petite fête d'anniversaire d'Adrien dans la cour. Maintenant, il doit penser que j'ai oublié son anniversaire, ou que son amitié ne compte pas assez pour moi pour que je lui fasse un cadeau...»

Le jeune fille enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et sanglota doucement. C'était sorti, elle allait vite reprendre le dessus et s'occuper de son Chat...

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Il est vrai qu'il avait été un peu vexé que Mari ne pense pas à son anniversaire, elle qui mettait un point d'honneur à n'en oublier aucun...

Chloé et Lila s'était surpassée pour blesser la jeune fille et ça l'agaçait profondément...

Il enlaça le petit bout de femme qui se tenait à coté de lui et lui fit un câlin de réconfort qu'elle accepta.

«Tu devrais en parler à Adrien... Lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé, lui montrer l'étui lacéré, lui parlé du gâteau par terre. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendrait... Ce qui compte, c'est que tu aies pensé à lui, et ça pour le moment, il ne le sait pas...»

Marinette essuya les larmes de ses joues et renifla.

«Le mal est fait de toutes façons... Si tu avais vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé quand on a quitté l'école... Il était déçu, et je ne crois pas que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour réparer ça... Je pourrais lui montrer l'étui et lui parler du gâteau, mais pour quoi? Tu ne le connais pas, mais Adrien n'a pas une once de méchanceté dans le corps, l'idée même d'un sabotage doit lui paraître idiote... Et je ne peux pas accuser Lila et Chloé, je n'ai aucune preuve, je sais que c'est elles, mais je n'ai aucune preuve... Quand j'ai parlé de l'étui à Alya, Lila n'était pas loin, elle m'a entendu et elle a clairement sous-entendu que j'avais apporté mon dernier projet raté pour m'en servir comme excuse d'être venue les mains vides... et comme Kim, Alya m'a reproché d'avoir mit le gâteau dans le passage, alors si c'est pour passer pour une incapable, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit mieux...»

Marinette regarda une dernière fois les morceaux de cuir dans ses mains et les reposa dans son tiroir avant de revenir prêt de Chat Noir.

«Assez parlé de mes soucis, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Chat, tu fais vraiment une triste mine... Et je n'aime pas quand tu es triste...»

Chat Noir soupira...

Adrien était rentré chez lui avec un pincement au cœur, pensant que Marinette l'avait oublié. Pour découvrir que son père l'avait oublié également et ça avait été la goutte d'eau...

Les explications de Marinette avaient déjà remonté son moral. Il allait déjà mieux...

«Tu ne le sais pas, mais je connais Adrien... On a pas mal de point commun, et il se trouve qu'on partage notre date de naissance. Le truc 'amusant', c'est que ce soir, je voulais sortir avec mes amis, mais une proche de mon père m'a persuadé de ne pas organiser quoi que ce soit parce qu'il voudrait probablement dîner avec moi... Quand je suis rentré des cours, il s'est avéré que mon père avait oublié mon anniversaire et prévu un repas d'affaire... J'ai donc dîner tout seul dans une maison vide. Je dois dire que ça m'a mit un coup au moral.»

Marinette se leva brusquement.

«Ne bouge pas!!»

Elle sorti par sa trappe dans l'espace de vie familial... Plantant là un Chat Noir interloqué...

Moins de 5 minutes après elle remontait avec un plateau, 2 chocolats chauds, une assiette de pâtisseries et un cupcake ornée d'une bougie...

Elle posa le plateau sur son bureau et commença à chanter.

«Joyeux A-miaou-versaire, joyeux A-miaou-versaire, joyeux A-miaou-versaire Chat Noir...

Joyeux A-miaou-versaire...»

Elle lui présenta le cupcake pour qu'il souffle la bougie et il s’exécuta le sourire aux lèvres...

Marinette lui glissa le petit gâteau dans les mains et embrassa chacune de ses joues.

«Si j'avais su, je t'aurai fait un petit gâteau moi-même, mais là, ce sont juste des invendus de la journée... Je suis désolée, j'aurai voulu faire plus...»

Chat Noir avait les yeux embrumés.

«Tu as déjà fait beaucoup, Princesse, bien plus que tu ne crois...»

 

* * *

 

La semaine suivante, quand Chat Noir passa faire un coucou à sa Princesse à la fin de sa patrouille, elle lui avait confectionné un petit bracelet de cuir sur lequel elle avait brodé de fil vert des petites pattes de chat, 'pour se faire pardonner de ne jamais avoir pensé à lui demander sa date de naissance'...

Il ne pouvait pas le porter tous les jours, sans quoi, elle aurait su qui il était mais ce petit cadeau de sa Princesse était précieusement rangé dans son tiroir de chevet,... Du moins, la plupart du temps...

 


	5. Cooking - Baking / Cuisiner-pâtisser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ma timeline nous sommes en janvier 2017

Marinette attendait dans sa chambre... Chat Noir lui avait expliqué la semaine précédente qu'il avait un service à lui demander. Un service impliquant l'accès à sa cuisine.

Il préférait ne pas trop envahir l'espace de vie de la famille depuis les événements de Papa-Garou, la situation restait tendu entre le jeune héros et le père de son amie.

Alors Marinette attendait son ami ce soir, puisque ces parents étaient sortis en amoureux.

Elle se demandait quel pouvait bien être ce service quand il frappa à la lucarne.

«Entre Chat Noir.»

Gracieusement, il entra dans la chambre et vint saluer Marinette.

«Bonsoir Princesse, merci de me recevoir...»

«Bonsoir Chat. Alors, tu veux cuisiner?»

Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air gêné...

«J'ai quelque petit chose à t'expliquer, d'abord...»

Il prit place dans la méridienne, et inspira profondément.

«D'abord, sache que j'ai la permission de te parler de tout ça. Je ne brise aucune promesse de secret.»

Marinette fit les yeux ronds... Maître Fu n'avait quand même pas autoriser Chat Noir à lui révéler qui il était... Si?

«Juste, tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à Alya.»

«Okaaaayyyyy»

Marinette était inquiète, elle n'aimait pas le tour que prenait cette conversation...

«Voilà, il y a un homme, le Gardien, qui garde les Miraculous qui ne sont pas en circulation. Ceux de Rena Rouge, de Carapace et de Mellifée sont sous sa garde et quand nous avons besoin de renfort Ladybug et moi, nous allons les chercher chez lui et après nous les lui rapportons.»

Il fit un pause, attendant une possible question. Marinette lui fit signe de continuer.

«Il y a quelque temps, Ladybug a été indisponible pour quelques jours. Je ne peux pas te donner de détails. Le Gardien m'a demandé de choisir un Miraculous et un ou une partenaire pour m'aider en attendant que la situation revienne à la normale. J'ai choisi l'Abeille, et j'ai informé le Gardien que je voulais te l'apporter.»

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir regarda Marinette paniquer, et lui laissa le temps de se calmer un peu.

«Ça ne devrait pas te surprendre Mari, tu es une personne de confiance, tu es exceptionnelle. Tu es une héroïne du quotidien et je suis sûr que tu ferai une merveilleuse super-héroïne.»

La jeune femme calma sa respiration.

«Étant donné que je sais que je ne suis pas Mellifée, je pense que ton 'Gardien' n'est pas d'accord avec ça...»

Chat Noir ne put retenir un rire.

«En fait, c'est tout le contraire... Il a dit que je t'avais très bien cernée, qu'il t'avait observée aussi, et qu'il avait d'autre projet pour toi, alors que je ne devais pas interférer avec ta 'magie'.»

Chat Noir laissa Marinette digérer la nouvelle en repensant aux paroles de Maître Fu. Il n'avait pas pu obtenir de lui donner un Miraculous comme preuve de la confiance qu'il avait en elle, mais quand il avait parlé de son problème au Gardien, il avait obtenu le droit de lui parler de ses secrets. Enfin en partie.

«Ça ne m'explique pas ce que tu veux de moi Chat Noir...»

«Heu, oui. Alors, encore une fois ce que je vais te dire ne dois pas être répété à qui que ce soit.»

Marinette hocha la tête.

«Je garderai tes secrets aussi précieusement que les miens.»

Chat Noir lui sourit.

«Bien. Heu... Comment dire... Tu sais ce que sont les Miraculous?»

«Des bijoux magiques...»

«Oui, mais pas seulement. Nos bijoux sont liés à des créatures magiques, les kwamis. Le mien est l'avatar de la Destruction, et il ressemble à un chat. Il s'appelle Plagg et il a un régime alimentaire un peu particulier...»

Marinette lui fit signe de continuer.

«Il adore le fromage... Il ne mange presque que ça. Le soucis, c'est que pour lui permettre d'accéder à certains des pouvoirs qu'il peut me transmettre, comme respirer sous l'eau ou me déplacer sur la glace, je dois lui donner une sorte de potion.»

«Tu dois mélanger ta potion à du fromage?»

«Oui, c'est ce que je fais d'habitude, mais le soucis, c'est que le fromage, ça périme très vite, et qu'on utilise pas ces pouvoirs si souvent... Et en prime, ça fait une grosse quantité de fromage à garder sur moi, l'odeur commence à gêner mon entourage...»

Chloé se plaignait de plus en souvent de l'odeur et malheureusement elle avait tendance à le faire même devant son père...

«Oh... En quoi puis-je t'aider..?»

«Ton père a fait des cookies salés pour le 1er avril l'an dernier... Je me demandais si on pouvait en faire au fromage... Les cookies se conservent plutôt bien, ça permettrait une certaine économie de gaspillage des ingrédients rares...»

«Si je résume bien, tu veux que je te cuisines des cookies magiques au fromage pour ton kwami...»

Chat Noir hocha la tête...

«Si tu as apporté tes 'potions', je pense avoir de quoi t'en faire quelques uns...»

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir avait apporté ses potions, mais aussi du Comté. Il avait aidé Marinette, en suivant bien ses instructions, puisqu'il semblait qu'il était incapable de cuisiner quoi que ce soit tout seul.

La jeune fille se disait qu'il faudrait qu'elle éclaircisse toute cette histoire avec Maître Fu, mais pour le moment elle était contente que son partenaire lui fasse confiance au point de lui confier ces secrets, mais aussi d'avoir envisager de lui confier un Miraculous, à elle, à Marinette...

Ils passèrent un bon moment et Chat Noir pu repartir avec une boite pleine de cookies magiques pour Plagg et la promesse que Marinette l'aiderait à en refaire quand il en aurait besoin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne Lecture.


	6. Cookies Jambon Fromage...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre bonus qui n'en est pas un, juste une petite recette sympa pour snacker...

_**Pour 20 cookies** (en compter 2 – 3 par personnes)_

 

  * 140gr de farine

  * 60gr de beurre fondu

  * 50gr de Comté rapé (ou Emmental, ou Gruyère)

  * 75gr de Jambon coupé en dés (ou Comté, ou Emmental ou Gruyère pour une version sans viande)

  * une cuillère à café de levure

  * une pincée de sel et de poivre

  * des herbes aromatique si vous le souhaitez




 

* * *

 

Préchauffez votre four à 180°C (th6), et préparez une plaque de four avec du papier sulfurisé (préparez ça avant, vous aurez du beurre sur les doigts plus tard...)

Dans un saladier, mélangez la farine, le Comté rapé, la levure, sel, poivre, les dés de jambon (ou de fromage), et les herbes aromatiques (si vous souhaitiez en ajouter).

Ajouter l’œuf préalablement battu et le beurre fondu

Mélangez la préparation à la main jusqu'à ce que vous ayez une pâte homogène (enfin,bon, aussi homogène que puisse être une pâte avec des morceaux ^^)

Préparez des petites boules de pâte (la taille d'une noix, à peu prêt) que vous aplatirez sur la plaque du four.

Enfournez pour 15 minutes en surveillant.

Quand c'est doré à point, sortez du four et servir tiède ou froid.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette recette ne m'appartient pas, elle était sur un blog culinaire mais je ne sais plus lequel, il y en a tellement, je ne note pas ce genre de chose quand je récupère une recette pour mon cahier. Je tiens cependant à rendre à César ce qui ne m'appartient pas.


	7. Adoption - Family / Adoption - Famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette a eu un discussion riche en émotions avec ses parents...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est cours mais "Roomates" compensera ;)  
> Dans ma timeline nous sommes en février 2017

Marinette essayait de se remettre de ses émotions en s'activant autour de son mannequin de couture quand Chat Noir frappa à la lucarne...

«Entre Chaton...»

Chat Noir rata son atterrissage sur le sol de sa chambre.

«Chaton? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Marinette? Tu as besoin d'un câlin?»

Marinette soupira avant d'ouvrir grand les bras...

Depuis l'épisode de l'anniversaire de Chat Noir, la jeune fille avait franchi un cap dans sa façon de se comporter avec son ami. Elle le câlinait beaucoup plus. Et il le lui rendait bien quand elle avait le moral dans les talons.

«Prends ton temps Princesse, et ensuite on parlera...»

 

* * *

 

Marinette avait été chercher 2 mugs de chocolat chaud et une assiette de cookies. Elle était installée sur sa méridienne avec Chat Noir, qui attendait silencieusement qu'elle soit prête à parler.

«Ce soir, mes parents ont décidés de me parler un peu de mes origines, mais pas d'une façon à laquelle je m'attendais...»

«Ah?»

«Ils se sont dit que maintenant que j'avais légalement le droit d'avoir des relations sexuelles, il était temps d'avoir une version un peu plus poussée de LA discussion...»

«Oh...»

Chat Noir se senti rougir mais lui fit signe de continuer...

«Je dois avouer que c'est très déroutant de les entendre parler pratique sexuelle et contraception en finissant les phrases l'un de l'autre...»

Marinette frissonna et son ami ne put retenir un petit rire. Bien qu'embarrassante pour sa Princesse, la situation était amusante à imaginer.

«Ensuite, ils ont décidé de me parler de mon héritage familiale, et là... Je dois dire que je suis un peu... Je ne sais pas comment dire...»

«Raconte-moi... Enfin si tu veux... Mais quelque fois, mettre des mots sur la situation peut aider à mettre des mots sur les émotions... Et tu sais que je suis là pour toi, hein Princesse?»

Elle soupira, sembla peser le pour et le contre, avant de se lancer...

«Il y a de très gros problèmes de fertilité dans la famille de ma mère... Il y a 17ans, à Noël, mes parents ont annoncé à leur famille qu'ils renonçaient à avoir un enfant biologique et qu'ils allaient se tourner vers l'adoption...»

«Princesse, tu... tu as été adoptée?»

Instinctivement, il avait passé son bras sur son épaule et la serrait plus prêt de lui.

«Non, non, laisse-moi finir.»

Il hocha la tête, mais ne bougea pas son bras...

«Ma Nona Gina a insisté pour qu'ils fassent une dernière FIV. Une toute dernière, et ensuite elle était prête à les aider dans toutes les démarches de l'adoption, mais juste un dernière FIV. Ils ont accepté, c'est difficile de dire non à Nona...»

Chat Noir se souvint de la Béfana et eu un sourire en coin.

«Oui, j'imagine...»

«Elle a prit les devants et obtenu un rendez-vous dès la fin janvier pour une implantation d'embryons. Mes parents en avaient plusieurs qui avaient été congelés, en 'trop' des implantations infructueuses précédentes.»

Marinette prit une profonde inspiration. Il semblait que raconter l'histoire qu'elle venait tout juste de découvrir lui permettait de l'intégrer.

«Et là, il y a eu un miracle...»

«Toi...»

«Moi...»

Elle lui fit un sourire.

«Mes parents m'ont raconté cette histoire pour que je puisse me faire à l'idée que ce ne sera peut-être pas facile pour moi de fonder une famille... J'ai le temps de penser à tout ça, je veux dire, j'ai 16ans, j'ai pas de petit ami, mais ils voulaient que je le sache pour m'y préparer, si ça devait ne pas marcher, si je devais moi aussi avoir recours à la PMA, où même à l'adoption... Ils voulaient que je sois prête...»

Elle secoua la tête.

«Mais du coup, je me dis que c'est un bagage important que j'apporte dans une relation. C'est quelque chose de difficile à poser sur la table...»

Chat Noir la serra un peu plus contre lui et posa sa tête sur celle de Marinette.

«Princesse, l'homme qui sera digne de toi, qui saura t'aimer et te chérir comme tu le mérites, il vivra ça avec toi, à tes cotés, les joies, les peines, la réussite ou l'échec et quelle que soit la façon dont ils entreront dans ta famille, tu élèvera des enfants heureux, parce que tu donnes de l'amour sans compter et que tu sera une merveilleuse maman.»

Il se rendit compte que sa Princesse pleurait doucement contre lui.

«Tu le penses vraiment.»

«Oui, je le pense.»

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir et Marinette avaient décidé de se regarder une comédie, histoire de changer les idées de la jeune femme. Elle avait passé la soirée blottie contre lui, et il avait été ravi de lui réchauffer le cœur.

Sur le chemin du retour, Chat Noir repensa à ce que son amie lui avait confié, à ses peurs, à ses espoirs, et il se rendit compte qu'il voulait être à ses cotés pour affronter tout ça... Puis il pensa à celui qui aurait la chance de partager la vie de sa Princesse et il senti monter en lui la jalousie.

Chat Noir fut soudain prit d'un vertige et dû reprendre correctement son équilibre avant de poursuivre sa route... Il fallait qu'il contrôle mieux l'instinct du chat en lui, Marinette ne lui appartenait pas, et elle avait le droit de trouver le bonheur...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne Lecture.


	8. Roomates / 'Colocataires'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maître Fu fait une erreur aux conséquences graves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que je sus très en retard sur MariChat May, je m'en excuse...  
> Dans ma timeline nous sommes en février 2017

Marinette travaillait sur un robe patineuse pour Alya quand la vague d’énergie négative frappa l'immeuble. Instinctivement, elle chercha des yeux son kwami et vit Tikki, sonnée, dans l'assiette de cookies sur le bureau.

Elle attrapa en vitesse son amie et descendit au salon. Ses parents étaient devant la télévision, ils regardaient leur émission comme si de rien n'était...

«Papa, Maman, vous avez senti ça?»

Tom et Sabine se regardèrent avant de porter toute leur attention sur leur fille...

«Senti quoi Mari-Jolie?»

«Cette énergie négative, une vague, puissante... Je crois que ça a sonné Tikki...»

Aussitôt Sabine était debout et prenait la direction de la salle de bain, tandis que Tom prenait un coussin qu'il plaçait sur la table, faisant signe à sa fille de poser son kwami dessus.

Marinette s’exécuta et Sabine réapparu avec un kit de premiers secours dont elle sorti des sels. Elle passa le petit tube sous le nez du kwami, et celle-ci tourna doucement la tête et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

«Ma-Mari-nette... Maître Fu... Vite...»

Tikki perdit à nouveau connaissance et Tom commença à paniquer.

«Un Akuma? Tu crois? S'il a rendu Tikki malade, comment tu vas le purifier? Tu ne peux pas purifier un Akuma sans Tikki? Et si il a aussi rendu le kwami de Chat Noir malade?»

Comme souvent dans les situations exigeant une attitude Ladybug, Marinette refusa de se laisser aller à paniquer.

«Stop! On arrête de supposer, ça n'apporte rien de bon, je vais prendre Tikki, un stock de cookies et aller chez Maître Fu, ensuite, on verra...»

«Ah ça ma Chérie tu ne vas nul part toute seule, il fait nuit noir, je prend la camionnette de livraison et je t'emmène, Tom, demain, c'est lundi, fermeture hebdomadaire, donc si tu veux attendre qu'on rentre, tu peux, mais je te conseille de te reposer.»

Au moins, Marinette savait de qui elle tenait sa capacité à réagir aux situations critiques et de qui elle tenait sa capacité à paniquer rapidement...

Avant que Tom Dupain n'ait le temps de suggérer qu'il pourrait être utile chez Maître Fu, les deux femmes étaient déjà dans la camionnette, en route chez le vieux sage.

 

* * *

 

Maître Fu regarda avec horreur les dégâts tout autour de lui. Il avait choisi ce vieil entrepôt en bordure de Paris justement parce qu'il était isolé et que si ce genre de chose devait se produire, il ne ferait pas de blessé...

Il avait échoué...

Il avait encore temps de travail à faire pour traduire correctement le grimoire, pour aider Ladybug et Chat Noir dans leur lutte...

Wayzz relâcha le bouclier qu'il avait réussi à déployer à la dernière minute autour de lui et de son Maître.

«Maître!! Chat Noir!!»

Fu ramassait sa tablette et les quelques rares éléments qui pouvaient mener à lui.

«Pas seulement Wayzz, Ladybug, Le Papillon, Mayura, tous les kwamis dans un rayon de 200kms ont du être affecté, je vais devoir soigner tous ceux qui sont sous ma garde et prier pour que Nooroo et Dusuu puisse s'en remettre sans mon aide... C'est une catastrophe...»

«Non, Maître, Chat Noir, je l'ai senti prêt de nous, juste avant l'explosion, je sens Plagg à proximité, Chat Noir, il... il est blessé!»

«Guide-moi Wayzz, vite!!»

Le kwami guida le Gardien jusqu'à un jeune homme effroyablement brûlé. Plagg gisait à ses cotés.

Maître Fu sorti son téléphone et numérota très rapidement.

«Ladybug, il faut que tu viennes vite me rejoindre, je t'envoie une adresse, fais vite, tu dois être là avant les pompiers, et il nous faut un moyen de transport, tu ne pourras pas te transformer pour venir...»

Délicatement et tout en surveillant les alentours, Maître Fu ramassa Plagg puis se transforma pour soulever le corps meurtri d'Adrien Agreste qu'il déplaça de quelques rues pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Il attendit ensuite patiemment l'arrivée de Marinette.

 

* * *

 

Marinette était inquiète. Les pompiers étaient devant la camionnette de la boulangerie et il n'y avait rien à faire pour arriver avant eux. Elle textait l'évolution de la situation à Maître Fu au fur et à mesure et celui-ci lui dit de se dérouter juste avant leur destination.

La camionnette stoppa dans une ruelle sombre. Maître Fu, transformé, attendait à coté d'un corps...

Marinette sorti rapidement du véhicule.

«Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qui est-ce?»

«C'est de ma faute Marinette, j'ai fait une expérience, j'ai été imprudent, et tout a explosé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Chat Noir était dans le coin et...»

Marinette repoussa brusquement le vieil homme pour se ruer sur son partenaire. Mais elle ne put l'atteindre. Maître Fu l'avait stoppée net dans son avancée.

«Il n'est pas transformé, tu ne dois pas le voir. Il est vivant, mais blessé. Nous devons le conduire dans une autre de mes planques. Ensuite, nous aviserons. Le plus important est de le mettre à l’abri. Je dois couvrir son visage pour que tu puisses m'aider.»

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, Marinette, les larmes aux yeux, donna sa veste à son mentor.

Maître Fu alla s'occuper de cacher l'identité de Chat Noir pendant que Marinette et sa mère préparait l'arrière de la camionnette à accueillir un blessé.

 

* * *

 

Le trajet sembla durer des heures... Marinette était à l'arrière de la camionnette, la tête de Chat Noir sur les genoux.

Elle pleurait doucement. Il gémissait de douleur quand Sabine Cheng prenait un virage trop serré ou passait un dos d’âne un peu trop vite...

Ils arrivèrent à une nouvelle série d'entrepôts dans un autre partie de la ville...

Maître Fu guida Sabine Cheng jusqu'à un bâtiment isolé. Elle se gara devant et la petite troupe se hâta de conduire Chat Noir à l'intérieur.

Les lieux avaient été aménagé de façon à recevoir les porteurs de Miraculous en cas de problème. Cookies, Miel, Fromage, Fruits, Baies, des réserves de nourritures pour les kwamis ornaient les premières étagères. Il y avait aussi de quoi nourrir leurs porteurs et aussi des lits... Ils installèrent Chat Noir le plus confortablement possible sur un des lits.

«Je vais vous demander de retourner dans le Hall quelques minutes, je dois le réveiller pour lui parler, mais vous ne pouvez pas voir son visage...»

Marinette ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, Sabine dû la prendre par le bras et la guider hors de la pièce.

Le Gardien posa Plagg sur le torse d'Adrien et retira la veste de Marinette de sur son visage. Il alla vers un des bureaux du local et sorti une fiole d'un des tiroirs.

Il fit boire quelques gouttes au jeune héros.

Celui toussa et essaya sans succès d'ouvrir ses yeux brûlés.

«Ne cherche pas à ouvrir les yeux Chat Noir, tu es blessé, tu ne ferai qu'aggraver les choses...»

«Maître... Je patrouillais. Je vous ai vu par une fenêtre, j'allais vous saluer et... Je ne sais plus...»

«Mon expérience a explosé. Je suis désolé Chat Noir. Nous pouvons te soigner, magiquement, mais il faut aussi que je soigne Plagg et tous les kwamis de la Miracle Box. Aussi je dois te demander: en qui as-tu suffisamment confiance pour que je lui confie la charge de soigner tes blessures?»

 

* * *

 

Marinette tournait en rond dans le hall du bâtiment. Elle avait envie de retourner dans la pièce où se trouvait son partenaire, de le serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, de panser ses plaies... Qu'est-ce qui prenait autant de temps à Maître Fu??

Le Gardien se décida enfin à se montrer.

«J'ai pu lui parler. Nous pouvons le soigner en utilisant la magie, mais la magie a ses propres règles et les onguents et potions que la guérison de Chat Noir requièrent sont liés à ses sentiments. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi doit donc les préparer et les appliquer.»

Marinette secoua la tête...

«Malheureusement, Ladybug ne peut pas vraiment venir l'aider, Tikki a besoin de soin.»

«Il est heureux dans ce cas que Chat Noir ait demandé à ce que Marinette Dupain-Cheng soigne ses blessures...»

Marinette écarquilla les yeux.

«Moi?»

«Oui, toi. Mme Cheng, je suis désolé, je comprend que la situation soit compliquée à vos yeux, mais ce sont les vacances d'hiver et j'ai besoin que Marinette reste auprès de Chat Noir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit soigné. Wayzz et moi leur serviront de chaperon pendant le temps où ils seront, 'colocataires', à défaut d'autres mots,...»

Sabine Cheng acquiesça... Quel pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Marinette ne laisserait personne d'autre prendre sa place au chevet de son partenaire...

 

* * *

 

Le Gardien avait donné une recette à Marinette et lui avait demandé de fabriquer l'onguent en y mettant toute sa volonté de prendre soin de Chat Noir, pendant que lui et Sabine Cheng déshabillait le héros le plus doucement possible. Chaque cri qu'il avait poussé avait renforcé un peu plus la volonté de la jeune femme de panser ses blessures et de rester auprès de lui le temps qu'il faudrait.

Quand Chat Noir avait été simplement en sous-vêtement, Maître Fu avait demandé à Sabine Cheng de partir. Elle s'était exécuté contre la promesse de Marinette de lui envoyer des messages tous les jours et de lui donner des nouvelles de Tikki et du jeune homme.

Ensuite, le vieil homme avait été chercher une bassine et une éponge de bain et avait demandé à Marinette de laver le corps de son ami.

Rougissante, le jeune femme avait fait de son mieux. Elle n'était pas du tout habituée à ce niveau d'intimité avec qui que ce soit, mais elle comprenait que la magie avait ses propres règles et qu'elle devait prendre soin de son Chat Noir de A à Z, comme elle s'y était engagée.

Il avait une brûlure sur tout le coté gauche du torse et dos, ainsi que sur l'épaule et tout le bras gauche. Heureusement, ses jambes étaient intactes, contrairement à ce que la suie laissait supposer au départ.

Maître Fu avait accepté de se charger de la toilette intime du jeune homme, au grand soulagement de Marinette, qui ne se sentait pas du tout capable de canaliser Ladybug pour ça.

Après avoir laver Chat Noir sans retirer la veste de son visage, Marinette avait dû bander ses yeux. Maître Fu et Wayzz avait alors guidé ses mains pour qu'elle nettoie le visage de son ami, avant d'appliquer l'onguent qu'elle avait fabriqué sur ses yeux. Ensuite, ils avaient déposé un linge là où se situait son masque (et le plus gros de sa brûlure au visage) et Marinette avait pu retirer son bandeau pour soigner et panser les brûlures de son torse, de son dos et de son bras. Il avait poussé de petits soupirs de soulagement à chaque passage de l'onguent sur sa peau brûlée. Machinalement, Marinette avait mis sa veste sur la main droite de Chat Noir. Elle ne voulait pas voir son Miraculous. Elle savait qu'il était différent quand il n'était pas transformé, et elle ne voulait pas le voir, ce serait trahir la confiance de Chat Noir. Elle devait le soigner, il comptait sur elle, elle devait le soigner, prendre soin de lui, et protéger son identité.

Marinette se leva et alla chercher une bande. Ce serait plus pratique que sa veste. Délicatement, elle recouvrit le Miraculous avec la bande avant de s'appliquer à bien la poser sur le reste de sa main. Elle avait remarqué à ce moment-là qu'il portait son bracelet. Le bracelet de cuir qu'elle avait brodé pour son anniversaire...

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette était assise à coté du lit de son ami. Elle regardait Chat Noir en écoutant attentivement sa respiration. Il semblait aller mieux.

Elle frissonna en repensant aux cris de douleurs qui avait échappés à son ami quand sa mère et Maître Fu lui avait retiré ses vêtements brûlés.

Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur les broderies du bracelet, toujours attentive à la respiration de son ami.

«Il n'a pas voulu nous laisser lui retirer...»

Marinette tourna la tête et aperçu le visage bienveillant de Maître Fu, épuisé. Il avait Plagg dans les mains qu'il déposa sur le torse de Chat Noir. Le kwami se roula en boule et poursuivit sa sieste.

«Tikki va bien, elle dort dans la Miracle Box avec les autres, mais Plagg voulait revenir auprès de son Chat Noir.»

Maître Fu était allé chez lui, préparer des potions pour les kwamis. Il avait préféré laissé la Miracle Box là bas, où les sorts de protection étaient toujours actifs.

«Il a dit que c'était son porte-bonheur et qu'il fallait le lui laisser.»

Marinette eut un ricanement désabusé.

«Il devait être délirant alors, on ne peut pas dire que ça lui ait porté chance...»

«Je n'en suis pas si sûr Marinette, tu sais, vu sa proximité de l'explosion, et étant donné qu'il était transformé, il aurait dû mourir ce soir...»

Marinette laissa échapper un petit cri d'horreur et porta ses mains à sa bouche.

«La magie a ses propres règles, encore une fois et je crois que cette preuve d'affection que tu lui as offerte a joué un rôle dans le fait qu'il ne soit que blessé.»

«Comment savez-vous que je lui ai offert ce bracelet?»

«Tu viens de me le dire...»

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel et reporta à nouveau son attention sur Chat Noir.

«Choisi un des lits et va te reposer. Tu as besoin de toutes tes forces pour être l'infirmière d'un jeune héros blessé...»

Consciente qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter contre Maître Fu, Marinette se leva et remonta correctement les couvertures sur son blessé. Puis, elle prit le lit à droite de celui de Chat Noir, le rapprocha encore un peu et s'allongea, le bras tendu, la main posée sur le bras de son ami. Elle s’endormit au son de la respiration régulière du jeune homme.

«Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité Maître?»

Wayzz se posa sur l'épaule de son maître.

«Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à l'entendre... C'est trop tôt. Chat Noir a déjà ouvert son cœur à la possibilité qu'elles soient une, c'est pour ça qu'il a cette confiance absolue en Marinette et qu'il l'a réclamée ce soir. La Magie a ses propres règles, mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de les leur expliquer en détails. Elle seule peut le soigner et elle est là, c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment...»

Sans un mot de plus, le vieil homme alla s'installer sur le lit le plus éloigné des jeunes gens et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre.


	9. Mittens for Kittens / Des Mitaines pour des Chatons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette prend soin de Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ma timeline nous sommes en février 2017

3 jours, ça faisait déjà 3 jours que Marinette veillait jour et nuit sur Chat Noir. Les kwamis se remettaient bien plus vite que le jeune homme. Plagg passait un grosse partie de ses journées auprès de Tikki, sa 'Sucrette' et ne restait avec Chat Noir que pour dormir.  
Le jeune héros, quand à lui, passait plus de temps endormi qu'éveillé. Maître Fu avait expliqué à Marinette que c'était bon signe. Il se sentait en parfaite sécurité, ne luttait pas contre la fatigue que la réparation accélérée de son corps lui causait. Il irait bientôt mieux.  
Maître Fu passait le gros de ses journées à soigner les kwamis et travailler dans son salon de massage, pour garder profil bas. Il venait passer la nuit à l’entrepôt avec Marinette, et en profitait pour apporter nourriture, ingrédients, et nouvelles de Tikki et de la boulangerie.  
L’entrepôt avait la particularité d'être dans une zone blanche. Aucun réseau ne passait et Maître Fu n'avait rien installé en filaire. Sans lui pour apporter des nouvelles de l'extérieur, Marinette et Chat Noir aurait été totalement isolés.  
La jeune femme organisait ses journées autour des phases d'éveil de son ami.  
Elle préférait le laver et lui faire ses soins quand il était conscient, par correction, même si la situation laissait toujours planer une sensation de malaise pour les deux jeunes gens. Ces deux derniers jours, il avait pu guider ses mains quand elle se bandait les yeux pour soigner son visage. Il avait voulu le faire lui-même, mais Maître Fu était intraitable: l'onguent ne pouvait fonctionner correctement que si celui qui l'avait fait l'appliquait.  
Marinette voyait la guérison des brûlures de Chat Noir progresser à chaque nouveau changement des bandages. Il cicatrisait vite, très vite. Il ne pouvait pas encore ouvrir les yeux, mais ce serait pour bientôt...  
Quand Chat Noir dormait, Marinette tricotait ou cousait à la main. Sa mère avait apporté deux sacs à Maître Fu dès le lendemain de l'explosion. Un avec des vêtements et des affaires de toilette, l'autre avec du matériel de couture et de tricot.  
La première chose qu'elle avait faite, c'est tricoté une paire de mitaines. Une jolie paire de mitaines noires avec des mailles vertes figurant une couture sur les bordures. Elle lui avait enfilé la droite, c'était mieux que le bandage qu'elle lui avait fait la nuit de l'explosion. Plagg avait décidé que la mitaine gauche était un duvet confortable et ne cessait de la chiper sur la table de nuit. Marinette lui avait alors tricoté sa propre mitaine-duvet, rouge avec des pois noirs.  
Aujourd'hui Marinette avait cousu un masque noir, avec des coutures vertes tout autour des yeux. Elle anticipait le moment où Chat Noir pourrait ouvrir les yeux, et où son visage aurait assez cicatrisé pour réduire les bandages...  
Elle fit une pause dans son ouvrage et regarda le jeune héros dormir. Elle senti les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle avait passé ses 3 derniers jours à panser des brûlures graves sur son corps meurtri. Elle l'avait écouté gémir tantôt de douleur, tantôt de soulagement. Elle lui avait donné à boire, l'avait nourri, veillait à ce qu'il n'attrape pas froid... Elle prenait soin de lui, et elle savait que s'il le fallait, elle le referait. Mais elle aurait tellement préféré ne pas avoir à le faire... Elle détestait le voir allongé là, vulnérable.  
Marinette se leva et alla se poster à une des vitres de l'atelier qui leur servait de chambre. Là, elle laissa ses larmes couler.  
«Je suis désolé, Princesse, je suis tellement désolé...»  
Marinette se retourna brusquement. Chat Noir était éveillé et semblait essayer de se lever. Le jeune femme se précipita à son chevet pour le recoucher.  
«Tu ne peux pas te lever, c'est trop tôt, Maître Fu a bien insisté.»  
Chat Noir se laissa faire mais attrapa ses mains et refusa de les lâcher.  
«Je t'ai entendu pleurer Princesse. Je suis désolé. Tu as sûrement mieux à faire que de t'occuper de moi pendant tes vacances, je n'aurai pas dû t'imposer ça...»  
«Ne dis pas de sottises, idiot de Chat... Il n'y a rien de plus important dans mon emploi du temps que de veiller sur toi. C'est juste que... C'est difficile de te voir dans cet état, Chaton, je déteste te voir blessé. J'ai hâte que tu sois guéri. Je veux te voir debout, t'écouter rire, te serrer fort pour un gros gros câlin sans risquer de te faire mal... J'ai même envie d’entendre un de tes stupides jeu de mots...»  
Chat Noir passa délicatement ses doigts sur les joues de sa Princesse pour essuyer ses larmes et lui fit un magnifique sourire.  
«Je vais garder ça en mémoire...»

 

* * *

  
Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. Chat Noir passa un peu plus de temps éveillé et Adrien réalisa avec horreur que cela faisait 3 jours qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui.  
Plagg lui assura que tout était sous contrôle, qu'il avait pris les devants et utilisait son téléphone depuis le lendemain de l'explosion pour gérer la crise. Adrien ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou inquiet mais de toutes façons il était trop tard, il faudrait faire avec.  
Le lendemain, il pouvait enfin ouvrir les yeux. Le masque que Marinette lui avait confectionné était parfait.  
Il n'avait toujours pas le droit de se lever, mais il pouvait s'asseoir. Il regarda Marinette s'affairer à préparer les onguents pour ses soins, préparer ses repas, ajuster ses couvertures... Elle le faisait avec bienveillance, elle tenait vraiment à tout faire pour améliorer son confort le temps de sa convalescence. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter que cette merveilleuse jeune femme lui porte autant d'attention? Elle avait tout abandonné pour prendre soin de lui, sans rien attendre en retour.

  
Encore 2 jours et Chat Noir était complètement remis. Il n'avait aucune cicatrice ni marque sur le corps ou le visage, la magie avait bien fait son œuvre. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait le feu vert de Maître Fu pour se transformer, et rentrer chez lui... Le Gardien avait suggéré que les deux jeunes gens ne rentrent pas au même moment, que l'un d'eux passe une nuit de plus à l'entrepôt, par précaution.  
Chat Noir avait choisi de rester un jour de plus, il avait déjà tant demandé à sa Princesse, il était temps qu'elle retrouve les siens. Et puis, il fallait qu'il lise les messages que Plagg avait envoyé à Nathalie et à son père, histoire d'être raccord avec son alibi...  
«Au revoir Chaton, à bientôt...»  
Marinette avait emballé toutes ses affaires et était prête à rentrer. Un ami de Maître Fu allait la raccompagner à une bouche de métro, ensuite elle rentrerait chez elle par ses propres moyens, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il aurait préféré la raccompagner, mais il comprenait les inquiétudes du Gardien.  
«Avant que tu ne partes, tu me dois un gros gros câlin, Princesse,...»  
Il se tourna vers elle en ouvrant les bras.  
«Tu es peut-être debout, mais je ne t'ai pas encore entendu rire...»  
Il lui sourit et s'approcha, les bras toujours ouverts. Marinette vint se blottir contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle.  
«J'aurai préféré te déposer en BlablaCat.»  
Marinette leva les yeux au ciel...  
«Je viendrai te voir bientôt. Prend soin de toi Princesse...»  
«Autant que j'ai pris soin de toi...»  
Chat Noir éclata de rire et Marinette le serra fort dans ses bras...

 

* * *

  
Adrien regardait la voiture s'éloigner, caché derrière un rideau à l'étage. Il attendait que Plagg revienne avec son téléphone.  
«Voilà, Gamin... Je l'avais laisser éteint dans une cache sur un toit, en dehors de la zone blanche, j'ai changé de toits pour chaque message, histoire que ton père ne débarque pas chez des inconnus pour hurler qu'on lui rende son fils...»  
«Comment as-tu expliqué mon absence à mon père?»  
«Heu... j'ai faim, je dois aller manger, à plus tard, hein...»  
«Plaaaaaaaaaaagg»  
Adrien alluma son téléphone et commença à lire les messages échangé entre son père et Plagg...

_Woaow..._

Adrien regarda les autres fils de conversations auxquels son kwami avait répondu, SMS comme discussions groupes Messenger.  
Il soupira, Plagg avait été bien avisé dans ses messages avec ses amis. Mais les échanges avec son père le laissait perplexe... Le kwami avait joué un drôle de jeu. Adrien se rendit compte que s'il en avait eu le courage, il aurait écrit chacun de ses messages... Il se sentait curieusement soulagé, mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était la réaction de son père... Il sorti de la zone blanche.

> **Père:** _'J'attends ton retour Adrien. Comment va Mlle Dupain-Cheng?'_

_Il est malin, l'absence de Marinette a été remarquée par tout le monde..._

> **Moi:** _'Je rentre demain matin. Pour Marinette, je ne sais pas, demandez à Lila Rossi, elle sait où je suis parait-il...'_

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas laisser planer le doute quand à la possibilité qu'il ait passé presque une semaine seul avec Lila, comme la jeune femme l'avait laissé entendre... Marinette avait fait beaucoup pour lui, et Lila passait son temps à la harceler, sournoisement, elle nuisait à la réputation de Marinette. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse s'enorgueillir d'avoir pris soin de lui quand c'était sa Princesse qui avait pansé ses plaies...

Son téléphone vibra dans ses mains.

> **Princesse:** _'Bonjour Adrien, je suis désolée de t'ennuyer, mais ton père est venu à la boulangerie, il était inquiet et il te cherchait. Tout va bien? Si tu as besoin je suis là.'_

Adrien prit le temps de réfléchir à son approche... Il avait besoin qu'une version autre que celle de Lila circule, sans démenti franc... Techniquement, ce ne serait pas un mensonge, et puis son père était déjà sûr qu'il avait passé la semaine avec Marinette...

> **Moi:** _'Il ne t'a pas menacée au moins?'_
> 
> **Princesse:** _'Non non, je n'étais pas là. Mais il a laissé une forte impression sur Maman. En tous cas, je te le redis, si tu as besoin, je suis là.'_
> 
> **Moi:** _'J'aurai peut-être besoin d'un petit service... Je peux passer te voir vers 18h?'_
> 
> **Princesse:** _'Bien sur, mais Papa et Maman vont te garder pour dîner.'_

Adrien sourit. C'était bon d'avoir un plan...


	10. Chacun cherche son Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les échanges qu'Adrien découvre, entre Plagg et ses contacts.

**Père:**

  * _**Lundi:**_   



> **Moi** : ' _Ne me cherchez pas Père, je suis chez une amie. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps._ '
> 
> **Père:** ' _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Pourquoi ton téléphone est-il éteint? Quand as-tu quitté le manoir? Rentre immédiatement!_ '
> 
> **Moi:** ' _Comment vas-tu, Adrien? Es-tu heureux, Adrien? Oh, et bien puisque vous demandez, Père, je ne vais pas bien, j'allais me faire du mal quand une amie m'en a empêché et a accepté que je reste chez elle le temps de réfléchir un peu._ '
> 
> **Père:** ' _Rentre Adrien, nous pourrons en parler, et tu pourra réfléchir à la maison._ '
> 
> **Moi:** ' _Je suis fatigué de vous écouter me dire ce que vous attendez de moi sans jamais prendre en compte mes propres attentes sur ma vie, je suis fatigué de rester seul dans ma chambre. Ici au moins, je ne suis pas seul, et on m'écoute. M'avez-vous écouté une fois dans votre vie?_ '
> 
> **Père:** ' _Ne fais pas l'enfant, rentre Adrien._ '
> 
> **Moi:** ' _Je ne suis plus un enfant, il serait temps de vous en rendre compte... Et je ne rentrerais que quand je me sentirai prêt à rentrer. Je suis en sécurité, je suis entouré, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter._ '
> 
> **Père:** ' _Dis-moi au moins où tu es!_ '
> 
> **Moi:** ' _Pour que vous veniez me chercher? Non. Et puis, si vous aviez cherché à me connaître un peu, vous sauriez avec qui je suis._ '
> 
> **Père:** ' _S'il te plaît, rentre._ '
> 
> **Moi:** ' _Cette conversation est terminée, je vous enverrai un message chaque jour et je vous préviendrai avant de rentrer._ '

 

  * _**Mardi:**_   



> **Moi:** ' _Je vais bien, je me repose._ '
> 
> **Père:** ' _Rentre-tu bientôt?_ '

 

  * _**Mercredi:**_   



> **Moi:** ' _J'ai toujours besoin de temps. Cette pause me fait du bien. Je me sens mieux mais pas encore au point de rentrer._ '
> 
> **Père:** ' _Je te cherches, tu sais. Dis-moi simplement où tu es._ '

 

  * _**Jeudi:**_   



> **Moi:** ' _N'importunez pas Nino, il ne sait pas où je suis... Je vais bien._ '
> 
> **Père:** ' _Il est trop tard pour ça, je suis désolé de l'avoir inquiété. Rentre Adrien._ '

 

  * _**Vendredi:**_   



> **Moi:** ' _C'est bon, j'ai arrangé les choses avec Nino, merci de laisser le peu de mes amis que vous connaissez en paix. Je commence à envisager de rentrer._ '
> 
> **Père:** ' _Tu as dit que tu avais essayé de te faire du mal... Que s'est-il passé Adrien, pour que tu en arrives là? Tu me manques. Rentre s'il te plaît._ '

 

* * *

 

**DJNino:**

  * _**Lundi:**_   



> **DJNino:** ' _Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose cette semaine? Tu as du temps de libre?_ '
> 
> **Moi:** ' _Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, mais je te fais signe dès que ça se décante, fin de semaine au mieux._ '
> 
> **DJNino:** ' _Ok mon pote, ne t'épuise pas._ '
> 
>  

  * _**Mercredi:**_   



> **DJNino:** ' _Mec, ton père te cherche partout, il avait l'air très inquiet? Où es-tu?_ '
> 
> **Moi:** ' _Qu'il s'inquiète... Je suis en sécurité Nino, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas seul, je vais bien, je me repose._ '
> 
> **DJNino:** ' _Ok, la prochaine fois que tu fugues, préviens-moi... Repose-toi bien mon pote._ '
> 
> **DJNino:** ' _Hey, tu te cacherai pas avec Mari des fois? Elle est portée disparue elle aussi... 😁_'
> 
> **Moi:** ' 😒   _Je ne te dirai rien Nino._ '

 

* * *

 

 

**Chlo:**

  * _**Lundi:**_   



> **Chlo:** ' _AdriChou, il faut qu'on se voit, tu passes dans 1h_.'
> 
> **Chlo:** ' _Je t'attends..._ '
> 
> **Chlo:** ' _Ne me dis pas que ton père te fais travailler pendant toutes les vacances?_ '
> 
> **Moi:** ' _Je suis en vacances Chloé, ce qui veut dire que je me repose, donc, que je ne viendrai pas te voir..._ '
> 
> **Chlo:** ' _Pardon?_ '
> 
> **Moi:** ' _Je m'épargne les influences néfastes. On se voit à la rentrée Chlo._ '

 

  * _**Mardi:**_   



> **Chlo:** ' _Ton père te cherche partout, il a été très désobligeant avec moi. Je te conseille de te faire pardonner pour le comportement odieux d'Agreste Père et Fils!_ '
> 
> **Moi:** ' _Si tu as des reproches à faire à mon père, débrouille-toi avec lui..._ '

 

 

  * _**Vendredi:**_   



> **Chlo:** ' _Lila crie partout haut et fort qu'elle te cache chez elle..._ '
> 
> **Moi:** ' _Oh? Je l'ignorais._ '
> 
> **Chlo:** ' _…_ '
> 
>  

* * *

 

**Alya:**

  * _**Jeudi:**_   



> **Alya:** ' _Ton père a essayé d'intimider Nora pour lui faire avouer où tu étais..._ '
> 
> **Moi:** ' _Ouch... Il va bien?_   😜 '
> 
> **Alya:** ' _Dis-moi que Mari est avec toi? Je suis inquiète, sa mère est évasive..._ '
> 
> **Moi:** ' _Si Mari veut que tu saches où et avec qui elle est, elle te le dira. Si je voulais que tu saches où et avec qui je suis, je l'aurai déjà dit à Nino..._ '
> 
> **Alya:** ' _Fais le malin, mais je t'ai à l’œil... repose-toi bien._ '

 

* * *

 

 **' Fantomette':**  

> **Max:** _Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Adrien depuis le début des vacances?_
> 
> **Max:** _Son père est un personnage effrayant à croiser..._
> 
> **KimTheBest:** _Nop, mais j'ai eu la visite de papa Agreste aussi..._
> 
> **QueenChlo:** _Vous devriez vous sentir honoré, lui qui ne sort quasi jamais, s'abaisser à vous rendre visite..._
> 
> **QueenChlo:** _Comme si AdriChou allait choisir de se réfugier dans une de vos bicoques..._
> 
> **Lila:** _Il n'a pas choisi de se réfugier chez toi pourtant..._
> 
> **MicotonMylène:** _Tu as vu Mr Agreste aussi Lila?_
> 
> **Lila:** _Oui, mais j'ai dû lui mentir, Adrien ne souhaite pas rentrer chez lui pour le moment._
> 
> **DJNino:** _Adrien est chez toi?_
> 
> **Lila:** _Je ne peux rien dire..._
> 
> _**...*beaucoup de messages pressant Lila de souhaiter un bon repos à Adrien*...** _
> 
> **Adrien:** _Je ne suis pas avec Lila... J'apprécierai que les tentatives de me trouver cesse, et qu'on arrête de supposer ou de mentir à mon sujet._
> 
> **Adrien:** _Lila, il faut que tu cesses..._
> 
> **Lila:** _Je voulais juste t'aider..._
> 
> _**...*Nombreux messages demandant des précisions à Adrien mais aucun reproche à Lila pour son mensonge*...** _
> 
> **Nath:** _Ton père te cherche toujours Adrien, moi aussi j'y ai eu droit.. Il est même allé sur le_ _ **Liberty**_ _..._
> 
> **Alix:** _J'aurai adoré voir papa Agreste essayer de comprendre ce que lui marmonnait Juleka!_
> 
> **Ivan:** _Ou face au Captain Anarka..._
> 
> **LadyBlogueuse:** _En tous cas, moi j'ai beaucoup ri, si vous aviez pu voir ça:_
> 
> **LadyBlogueuse:** _Gabriel Agreste tentant d'intimider Nora..._
> 
> **Alix:** _💛 💛 💛 💛 💛 💛 Dis-moi que tu l'as filmé..._
> 
> **LadyBlogueuse:** _Pas eu le réflexe..._
> 
> _**...*Nombreux messages décrivant le passage Gabriel Agreste chez les camarades de classe d'Adrien*...** _
> 
> **KimTheBest:** _Il est de nouveau injoignable on dirait..._
> 
> **LadyBlogueuse:** _Je me demande où ils sont..._
> 
> **Lila:** _Ils?_
> 
> **LadyBlogueuse:** _Adrien n'est pas le seul de la classe a être porté disparu..._
> 
> **QueenChlo:** _Et? Ça ne veut rien dire..._
> 
> **Alix:** _Bien sur, ça ne veut rien dire 😜 😇_
> 
>  

* * *

 

 **' Surprenons les filles'**  

 

> **Ivan:** _J'invite Luka._
> 
> _**Ivan a ajouté Luka à la conversation** _
> 
> **Luka:** _Juleka et Rose sont inquiètes, Marinette ne répond a aucun message._
> 
> **Luka:** _Quelqu'un sait où elle est?_
> 
> **Nath:** _??? Elle ne partait pas pendant les vacances normalement..._
> 
> **Luka:** _Non, et elle devait nous apporté de nouveaux visuels de tenues de scènes..._
> 
> **Ivan:** _Mylène aussi se fait du soucis, Alya ne sait rien non plus._
> 
> **DJNino:** _On a été à la boulangerie hier, aucune trace de Mari et sa mère ne nous a rien dit de précis._
> 
> **DJNino:** _'Marinette n'est pas là, elle prend soin d'un membre de la famille convalescent'_
> 
> **Nath:** _Un membre de la famille? Pas son grand-père, ou un oncle? Drôle de formulation..._
> 
> **Max:** _C'est statistiquement improbable que Marinette et Adrien soient porté disparus au même moment sans que ce soit lié..._
> 
> **Nath:** _?? Adrien ??_
> 
> **Max:** _Gabriel Agreste m'a rendu visite, j'étais sur sa liste parce le Gorille a déposé Adrien plusieurs fois ici pour des parties d'UMS III..._
> 
> **Max:** _Il cherche Adrien..._
> 
> **Luka:** _Étrange..._
> 
> **KimTheBest:** _Le magna de la mode control freak agoraphobe qui cherche son fils chez les paysans que nous sommes... Étrange, c'est faible..._
> 
> **Marc:** _Wouaw, @KimTheBest sait ce qu'agoraphobe veut dire..._
> 
> **DJNino:** 😁
> 
> **DJNino:** _Adrien m'a envoyé un texto, il est pas seul, il est en sécurité, et il sait que son père le cherche. J'ai rien obtenu de plus..._
> 
> **Ivan:** _Vous croyez qu'Adrien et Marinette sortent ensemble?_
> 
> **Nath:** _NON_
> 
> **Luka:** _NON_
> 
> **DJNino:** _/me se marre_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantomette est un personnage de fiction de littérature jeunesse. C'est une héroïne masqué dont le vraie nom est... Françoise Dupont... D'ou le nom du groupe messenger de la classe ^^  
> 'Surprenons les filles' est un groupe créé par Kim pour préparer un défi. Il a depuis changé d'utilité.


	11. Ice Skating / Patins sur glace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pauvre Marinette doit gérer les conséquences des semi-vérités dévoilées par Adrien... Chloé, comme Lila, en ont après elle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ma timeline nous sommes en mars 2017

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé pendant les vacances. Adrien avait persuadé Marinette qu'ils avaient besoin de se couvrir l'un l'autre pour expliquer leur mystérieuse absence de la première semaine.

> _'J'étais avec une amie qui a pris soin de moi quand j'en avais besoin. Je te dirai avec qui j'étais quand je le pourrai Mari, mais pour le moment je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas seulement mon secret, c'est aussi celui de mon amie.'_
> 
> _'Je ne peux pas dire avec qui j'étais non plus, mais je ne veux pas mentir à nos amis de l'école...'_
> 
> _'Alors je propose qu'on ne leur mente pas. Restons suffisamment vague pour qu'ils pensent savoir. Mon père est déjà persuadé que j'ai passé la semaine avec toi de toutes façons...'_

L'adulescente avait acquiescé. Elle ne pouvait refuser grand chose à Adrien quoi qu'il en soit... A chaque fois qu'il disait ' _je n'étais pas avec Lila et je n'étais pas chez Marinette_ ', il laissait planer le doute sur le fait qu'il ait pu être avec Marinette ailleurs... Tout le monde savait qu'elle n'était pas chez elle cette fameuse semaine. Quand à Marinette, elle répétait sans cesse que si Gabriel Agreste n'avait pas pu la faire parler alors personne ne le pourrait... Alya avait pris ça pour un challenge, malheureusement, et la pauvre Marinette subissait encore des interrogatoires surprises au moment les plus inappropriés...

C'était un secret de polichinelle que Gabriel Agreste avait proposé à Marinette, pendant un de ses services à la boulangerie et devant des clients (dont un certain Kim faisait partie ce jour-là), une très grosse somme d'argent et un stage chez _**Gabriel**_ en échange de la vérité sur ce qu'elle avait fait pendant sa première semaine de vacances. Elle ne lui avait rien dit...

En parallèle du jeu de devinettes qu'elle livrait avec sa classe, Marinette avait dû gérer des changements de dernière minute pour une soirée de charité que les classes de Premières de Françoise Dupont organisaient.

Comme par hasard, la salle que la mairie devait leur fournir a été l'objet d'une erreur de calendrier.

Comme par hasard, les autres délégués de classe étaient brutalement devenus indisponibles pendant la seconde semaine de vacances, alors que cette semaine devait servir à faire les décorations.

Comme par hasard, Chloé avait commencé une campagne sur les réseaux sociaux pour expliquer comment Marinette était incapable de faire les choses correctement, et que la soirée était d'ors et déjà ruinée...

Adrien avait été d'un grand soutien en obtenant de Philippe, le gestionnaire de la patinoire, qu'il la prête pour l'événement. Il avait également obtenu de son père qu'il prête une estrade spéciale utilisée pour les shooting photos. Gabriel Agreste avait sérieusement lâché du lest après la semaine d’escapade d'Adrien... Il semblait plus à l'écoute de son fils...

Grâce à l’intervention d'Adrien, Marinette avait de nouveau un lieu pour la soirée. La patinoire serait coupé en 2 parties. Une partie avec l'estrade où les élèves pourrait danser et tout autour un cercle sur lequel les plus courageux pourraient patiner en musique. La buvette et le buffet seraient installés dans les gradins grâce à un tétris de tréteaux, et il y avait une sono sur place. Philippe avait accepté de laisser les clefs des placards à patins à condition que les organisateurs de la soirée s'engagent à nettoyer et ranger les paires qui auront été utilisées.

Avec l'aide de Nathaniel et de la classe d'Arts Plastiques, Marinette avait réussi à terminer les bannières et les décos dans les temps. Ils avaient aussi fabriqué un photobooth et ses accessoires pour les souvenirs.

Ceux qui avaient espérés jusqu'à la dernière minute que Marinette déclare forfait et annule la soirée, furent sérieusement désappointés...

 

* * *

 

 

La soirée s'était bien passée.

Mais Marinette en voulait aux autres délégués.

Ils avaient paradé toute la soirée alors qu'ils l'avaient laissé tombé. Ils avaient fièrement posé pour la photo de remise du chèque à l'association de défense des droits des femmes choisie par le référendum des élèves, mais c'était là leur seul fait d'armes de la soirée. Ils avaient même réussi à faire en sorte que cette remise ait lieu pendant que Marinette gérait le réassort du buffet et donc, la jeune femme n'était pas sur la photo.

Ils n'avaient pas aidés à la gestion de crise quand la soirée était sur la sellette, ils n'avaient pas aidés pour la préparation des décorations, et ils n'avaient pas aidés pour la mise en place.

Et là, maintenant, Marinette était seule dans la patinoire. Elle était parti ranger les restes du buffet dans la chambre froide, et quand elle était revenue, tout le monde était parti...

Elle ne savait pas où ni pourquoi. Certains professeurs devaient rester jusqu'à la fin du ménage, les délégués devaient l'aider, ou au moins certains camarades, pourquoi se retrouvait-elle seule?

Il fallait ranger les tables du buffet et du bar, l'estrade, nettoyer la quarantaine de paires de patins entassés et abandonnés dans un coin, décrocher les décorations...

Marinette soupira et commença par nettoyer et ranger les patins...

 

* * *

 

Adrien était agacé. Être autorisé à venir à la fête était une sérieuse nouveauté, mais son père ne voulait pas qu'il reste trop tard et il avait dû quitter les lieux sans pouvoir danser avec sa Princesse, qui avait été occupée toute la soirée.

Il avait aidé Marinette de son mieux pendant l'installation de la soirée et avait même tenu la buvette pendant un temps.

Ladybug l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne patrouillerai pas ce soir, et il se dit que Chat Noir pourrait rendre visite à Marinette. Il ne l'avait pas encore revu en tant que Chat Noir depuis qu'elle avait quitté l’entrepôt de Maître Fu...

Il fit une patrouille et fut surpris de trouver la quasi-totalité des classes de premières de Françoise Dupont sur le pont des Arts, à déguster les glaces d'André.

Il se prêta au jeu des photos, en cherchant Marinette du regard...

Il finit par demander à Alya où était son amie.

«Oh, elle doit superviser l'équipe de nettoyage que Mr le Maire a prévu d'envoyer...»

Chat Noir tiqua.

Il n'y avait pas d'équipe de nettoyage de prévu, il le savait, il était là quand Mr Bourgeois avant tenté de persuader Philippe de ne pas laisser la patinoire aux lycéens. Sans Adrien, le Maire aurait probablement usé de menaces... Il avait été clair à ce sujet: aucun fond ni personnel de la Mairie ne pouvait être engagé dans l’organisation ou le rangement de la soirée. Il était déjà 'gentil' de ne pas mettre de veto à l'utilisation de la patinoire...

«Une équipe de nettoyage, tu es sûre? C'est bizarre, dans mon école nous avons dû tout nettoyer nous-même après notre soirée l'an dernier...»

«Oui, c'est Lila qui nous l'a dit. Chloé venait de partir pour l'after au Grand Paris avec les délégués et les profs, et Lila a parlé à Mr Damoclès et nous a expliqué que Marinette attendait l'équipe de nettoyage et nous rejoindrai plus tard devant le stand d'André.»

«Ah oui Lila a dit ça...»

«Oui... Ça fait presque 2h, Marinette a dû décider de rentrer dormir...»

Chat Noir était furieux. Si Chloé avait entraîné les professeurs et Lila les élèves, alors Marinette était seule à nettoyer et ranger les restes d'une soirée de 450 personnes dans une patinoire...

Peut-être était-il temps de mettre le nez dans les mensonges de Lila...

 

Chat Noir fit un détour par le Grand Paris pour parler aux professeurs. Il voulait avoir tous les éléments en mains...

Chloé avait emmené les délégués et les professeurs qui devaient les encadrer à une after party au Grand Paris. Personne ne refusait jamais rien à Chloé, surtout si son père était présent...

Lila avait assuré à Mr Damoclès et Mme Bustier qu'elle veillerait à ce que le ménage soit fait correctement avec le prof d'Arts Plastiques... Ensuite elle avait convié tous les élèves restant à venir manger une glace auprès d'André, laissant Marinette seule à la patinoire.

Chat Noir fonça là-bas. Il était près de 4 heures du matin.

 

* * *

 

Marinette soupira...

Avec le recul, elle était ravie que beaucoup de ses camarades aient soit apporté leurs propres patins, soit refusé de patiner...

Avec l'aide de Tikki, elle avait nettoyé et rangé tous les patins correctement. Ensuite, elle avait envisagé de se transformer et de laisser Ladybug ranger les tables et les tréteaux, avant de s'occuper de l'estrade, mais Tikki lui avait judicieusement fait remarquer que certains de ses camarades pourraient être pris de remords et qu'ils seraient étonné de trouver Ladybug à la place de Marinette...

Elle soupira à nouveau. Les tréteaux et les planches de la buvette et du bar étaient sur leur chariot, près à être chargé et rendu au club d'escrime. Il ne lui restait plus que les décorations et l'estrade à démonter. L'énorme estrade que le club d'athlétisme avant mis plus de 2h à mettre en place...

Elle commença a dé-clipper les planches et à les entasser sur des luges, pour se faciliter le transport... Elle décida de démonter la structure au fur et à mesure, histoire de gagner du temps.

«Tu as une bonne méthode Princesse, mais tu ne devrais pas faire ça seule,...»

Marinette sursauta, se retourna, un peu trop vite, et glissa. Chat Noir, transformé pour l'occasion, la rattrapa de justesse, lui évitant une collision brutale avec la surface de la glace.

Il la stabilisa avant de la relâcher.

«Chat Noir, tu m'as fichu une de ses trouilles!!»

«Désolée Princesse, je ne voulais pas... Est-ce que ça va?»

Marinette senti soudain le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Assorti d'une pointe de colère.

«Oh, je vais très bien Chat Noir, j'ai passé ma soirée à gérer les réassorts de la buvette et du buffet, l'emprunt et la restitution des patins, les soucis de vestiaires, les crises de nerfs des uns et des autres, et pour finir tout le monde est parti, me laissant seule pour tout ranger, mais oui, je vais très bien...»

Chat Noir hocha la tête...

«Personne ne devait t'aider?»

«Bien sur que si. On avait fait un tableau avec tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Préparation, rangement, Sur le rangement, il y avait majoritairement ma classe et quelques élèves de terminale... Je ne sais pas où ils sont tous passé...»

«Je vais t'aider, Princesse...»

«Merci Chat, mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé, tu as sûrement mieux à faire...»

«Tu plaisantes j'espère...»

Avec l'aide de Chat Noir, l'estrade fut rapidement démontée et replacée sur les chariots de transport que des employés de Gabriel viendraient chercher le lendemain.

Le héros sorti son bâton et lança une playlist.

«Je propose une petite pause danse...»

«Je ne suis pas sûre que...»

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, Marinette était entraînée par Chat Noir sur la glace.

«Princesse, tu as méritée un moment de détente, d'accord...»

«D'accord... merci Chat Noir...»

Deux mélodies plus tard, Marinette déclarait la fin de la pause et commença à décrocher les décorations. Bientôt il ne restait plus que le photobooth à ranger.

«Je n'ai même pas pu prendre une seule photo avec mes amis...»

«Suis-je ton ami Princesse?»

«Comme si la question se posait...»

Quelques photos plus tard, Marinette et Chat Noir finissait de ranger le matériel du photobooth et la jeune femme était enfin prête à rentrer chez elle...

Elle fit un dernier tour de la patinoire, vérifia que tout était près à être chargé le lendemain, éteignit les lumières et ferma, enfin, la patinoire.

«Bon, et bien, merci pour ton aide Chat Noir, à bientôt?»

«Tu plaisantes j'espère Princesse, hors de question que je te laisser rentrer seule... Ton BlaBlaCat est avancé.»

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, Chat Noir déposait une Marinette épuisée à la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng. Il était près de 6h du matin...

«Repose-toi bien Princesse.»

«Toi aussi, Chaton.»

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir regarda une Marinette épuisée rentrer dans la boulangerie. Il avait ce qu'il lui fallait, il allait apprendre à Lila Rossi que le mensonge était un art nécessitant quelques précautions... Comme par exemple, se tenir à un seul mensonge pour une situation donnée...

Une fois rentré chez lui, il se détransforma et commença un montage pour un post sur son **InChatGram**.

> **ChatNoir:** _Ladybug et moi n'avons pas mis de citoyens à l'honneur depuis longtemps. La dernière fois que nous l'avons fait, il s'agissait du Capitaine Anarka Couffaine, qui avait offert une croisière sur la Seine à tous les enfants qui avaient été victimes du Papillon (et je la remercie encore une fois pour son action)._  
>  _Je pensais mettre à l'honneur les classes de Premières de Françoise Dupont suite à leur action d'hier soir en faveur de l'association ' **Le Nouveau Départ** ', mais après réflexions, je n'en ferais rien _😒 _. Je ne vais mettre qu'un seul citoyen à l'honneur._  
>  _**[Photo de Chat Noir et de Marinette, les traits tirés et les yeux cernés, prise avec le cadre du photobooth]**_  
>  _Marinette Dupain-Cheng est le citoyen que je mets à l'honneur aujourd'hui. Parce que pendant que ses camarades de classes prenaient des glaces chez André le glacier_ 🍦 _..._  
>  _**[Photo de groupe de la classe de Mme Bustier au pont des Arts]**_  
>  _Et que les autres délégués de classes de Premières s'off_ _raient un after au Grand Paris avec leur professeurs et le Maire..._ 🎉  
>  _**[Photo de groupe des délégués avec Mr Damoclès, Chloé et le Maire]**_  
>  _Après une fête semble-t'il animée..._  
>  _**[Photo de la patinoire en pleine effervescence au début de la soirée, avec Marinette en service au buffet et Adrien en service à la buvette]**_  
>  _Marinette Dupain-Cheng nettoyait seule la patinoire qui avait accueilli la fête..._ 😾  
>  _**[Photo prise à l'arrivée de Chat Noir à la patinoire, montrant Marinette en train de démonter l'estrade, seule]**_  
>  _J'estime qu'elle a donné beaucoup de sa personne en faveur du ' **Nouveau Départ** ', et c'est pour ça que j'ai souhaité la mettre à l'honneur et que je ferai d'elle ma cavalière à la soirée masquée de Jagged Stone à laquelle j'ai été invité.  _😽  
>    
>  **56** 💚   **4 commentaires**
> 
> **Captain_Anarka:** _C'était un plaisir Chat Noir, et bravo Marinette!_

> **JaggedStone:** _Yeah Chat Noir, je serai ravi de voir mon Sweet Mari à ton bras!!_ 🎸

> **Zakaddy:** _Chat Noir, tu vas avoir la plus jolie fille de la soirée à ton bras._  💜

> **Nath_Comics:** _Merci Chat Noir, de nous rappeler que nous ne méritons pas Marinette..._

 

* * *

 

**' Fantomette':**

> **Nath:** _Pourquoi Marinette était-elle seule à nettoyer?_
> 
> **Nath:** _Où était l'équipe de nettoyage de la Mairie?_
> 
> **KimTheBest:** _Bonne question!! Cette estrade a été une horreur à monter à 15, alors à démonter seule!_
> 
> **QueenChlo:** _Quelle équipe de nettoyage? C'était ceux qui étaient inscrit sur le planning de rangement qui devaient aider Marinette!_
> 
> **QueenChlo:** _Papa est furieux! @Lila lui a affirmé ainsi qu'à Mr Damoclès et Mme Bustier qu'elle supervisait le ménage avec le prof d'Arts Plastique..._
> 
> **QueenChlo:** _Vous vous rendez compte des problèmes que ça peut lui causer? Marinette est une mineure, laissée seule dans un bâtiment municipal!!_
> 
> **QueenChlo:** _La presse va le harceler!! Les parents de Marinette peuvent même le poursuivre, lui et l'école pour négligence!!_
> 
> **MicotonMylène:** @ _Lila? Il n'a jamais été question que tu supervises le ménage...Je ne comprend pas..._
> 
> **Nath:** _Le prof d'Arts Plastiques était à un vernissage hier soir, il est juste venu en début de soirée apporté le matériel du photobooth..._
> 
> **DJNino:** _@Lila, va falloir t'expliquer là... Tu nous dit à nous qu'il y a une équipe municipale_
> 
> **DJNino:** _Tu dis aux profs que tu gères_
> 
> **DJNino:** _Et au final c'est @Mari qui fait le ménage seule??_
> 
> **KimTheBest:** _Sérieusement? Vous posez la question?_
> 
> **KimTheBest:** _Depuis que @Mari a passé la semaine avec @Adrien:_
> 
> **KimTheBest:** _@QueenChlo a fait de son mieux pour que l'équipe de délégués la laisse tomber sur l'orga._
> 
> **KimTheBest:** _@QueenChlo s'est débrouillé pour que la fête se retrouve sans salle pour l’embarrasser..._
> 
> **KimTheBest:** _Et à la première occasion, @Lila en rajoute une couche en nous incitant à abandonner nous aussi nos responsabilités._
> 
> **KimTheBest:** _En gros, @QueenChlo et @Lila ont fait équipe malgré elles pour épuiser @Mari nerveusement et physiquement..._
> 
> **KimTheBest:** _...et faire en sorte qu'elle passe une soirée pourrie et stressante avec toutes ses responsabilités_
> 
> **KimTheBest:** _Mais ça leur est retombé dessus parce que Chat Noir nous vu sur le ponts des Arts et est allé aider @Mari avant d'étaler le mensonge de @Lila et la fourberie de @QueenChlo à la face du monde..._
> 
> **KimTheBest:** _Et c'est moi qu'on prend pour un débile..._
> 
> **Max:** _L'analyse de @KimTheBest est très pertinente..._
> 
> **Max:** _@QueenChlo et @Lila, des choses à dire pour votre défense?_
> 
> **QueenChlo:** _Je n'ai rien à dire, je n'ai pas besoin de me défendre, je n'ai jamais prétendu aider à quoi que ce soit ou gérer quoi que ce soit._
> 
> **Lila:** _Je ne comprend pas, Marinette m'a pourtant dit qu'il y avait une équipe municipale..._
> 
> **Ladyblogueuse:** _Ah oui? Alors pourquoi t'as dit au Maire et aux profs que tu gérais?_
> 
> **Ladyblogueuse:** _C'est un peu gros ta manœuvre là, @Lila..._
> 
> **Ivan:** _Et si Mari savait qu'il y avait une équipe municipale, pourquoi elle nous a demandé de nous inscrire sur le planning installation/ménage..?_
> 
> **Adrien:** _@Lila à la lumière de ces éléments, je parie que tu connais aussi bien le Prince Ali et Jagged Stone que Ladybug, à savoir pas du tout..._
> 
> **Ladyblogueuse:** _Hein_ 😳 _...?_
> 
> **Adrien:** _Tu n'as pas demandé à Ladybug, Alya? Tu n'as pas vérifié tes sources? Moi j'étais présent quand Ladybug a confronté Lila à ce sujet..._
> 
> **Adrien:** _Le jour où Lila a prétendu posséder le Miraculous du Renard... Avant de se faire akumatiser..._
> 
> **Ladyblogueuse:** _Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit!!_
> 
> **DJNino:** _…_ 😕 _..._
> 
> **Adrien:** _Tu as vu ta réaction avec Marinette? Tu lui as demandé des preuves, et je n'en avais pas plus..._
> 
> **Alix:** _@Lila, tu as des choses à nous dire non? Rose, tu peux contacter le Prince Ali?_
> 
> **Juleka:** _Hey, Luka vient de voir Marinette, à 8h elle ouvrait la patinoire aux employés de Gabriel qui venait récupérer l'estrade et chargeait la camionette de livraison de ses parents avec les planches/tréteaux de la buvette/buffet pour le club d'escrime. Elle allait décharger au club avec son père..._
> 
> **Alix:** _Je sais pas vous mais je me sens minable..._

 


	12. Victorian AU / Période Victorienne.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il faut gérer le lendemain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ma timeline, nous sommes en Mars 2017

Marinette soupira... Quand Chat Noir l'avait déposée, elle avait vraiment l'intention de se coucher... Mais c'était avant de regarder l'heure et de se rendre compte qu'elle avait moins d'une heure à consacrer à cette activité avant de devoir repartir avec son père... Elle s'était douchée, avait pris un café et était repartie pour la patinoire...

 

Elle avait enfin fini de décharger les tréteaux et les planches du bar au club d'escrime. Le matériel du Photobooth était rangé dans la salle d'Arts Plastiques, ça pourrait resservir pour une autre soirée... Il était 11h, samedi matin, et elle n'avait pas dormi depuis vendredi, 3h, grâce à un Akuma matinal et aux manigances de Chloé et Lila... Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'elle dorme...

Les notifications sur son téléphone lui indiquèrent que beaucoup d'élèves cherchaient à la joindre... Ils pouvaient attendre... Ils avaient probablement dormi, eux...

Il y avait du monde dans la boulangerie, Marinette se glissa derrière le comptoir et murmura à l'oreille de sa mère.

«Je vais me coucher, je vais éteindre mon téléphone, réveille-moi en cas d'Akuma...»

«Repose-toi bien ma chérie.»

Sabine Cheng déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille et la regarda remonter dans sa chambre.

 

Marinette déposa une assiette de cookies sur son bureau. Tikki fonça dans sa maison de poupées sans demander son reste... Cette nuit avait été très éprouvante. La jeune femme enfila son pyjama et de glissa, enfin, dans son lit, son téléphone, éteint, abandonné sur son bureau.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir se posa sur le balcon de Marinette, un peu inquiet. Elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie de la journée, malgré les sollicitations SMS des uns et des autres.

Il frappa doucement à sa lucarne.

«Entre Chat.»

Il se glissa à l'intérieur, et ouvrit grand ses bras.

«Princesse, si tu as lu la moitié de ce qui a été écrit à ton sujet aujourd'hui, tu as besoin d'un gros câlin...»

Marinette se dépêcha de se blottir contre son ami,...

«Et comment tu peux savoir ce qui a été dit, hein...»

Chat Noir sourit...

«Je suis ami avec Adrien, tu te souviens...»

Les discussions sur le fil ' **Fantomette** ' avaient continué toute la journée. Lila avait persuadé plusieurs élèves que Marinette l'avait piégée parce qu'elle voulait prouver à tout prix que Lila était une menteuse. Lila avait élaboré un mensonge TRÈS détaillé que Sabrina et Alya avaient cru sans plus de question... D'autres élèves comme Kim, Max, Nathaniel ou Alix, avait défendu Mari bec et ongles...

«Je sais que tu dois avoir de la peine, c'est difficile de voir qu'Alya, qui est supposée être ta meilleure amie, persiste à te demander des preuves de ce que tu as dit ou pas...»

Marinette commença à sangloter doucement dans les bras de son ami.

«Elle est venu ici, tu sais... Elle est entré comme une furie dans ma chambre, à me demander des comptes, elle m'a réveillée après moins de 3h de sommeil!!»

Adrien savait déjà ça, mais Chat Noir pouvait demander des détails, après tout, il n'avait que la version tout à fait partiale d'Alya...

«Ta mère ne lui a pas dit que tu dormais?»

Marinette se dégagea des bras du héros, essuya ses larmes et commença à tourner en rond dans sa chambre, agitée... Et toujours épuisée...

«Si, si, mais elle a prétendu que j'étais réveillée et que je l'attendais!! Elle a menti à mes parents, rien que ça!! Elle a commencé à me secouer, à dire que j'avais mérité ma nuit blanche en étant si méchante avec Lila. Je comprenais rien! J'ai pas parlé à Lila de la soirée, le seul moment ou je l'ai approchée, s'était pour demander à Mylène si elle voulait participer au nettoyage après la soirée, Lila n'a même pas daigné m'adresser la parole!»

«Mylène a dû le dire ça...»

Marinette se tourna vers Chat Noir.

«Probablement... En tous cas Alya me demande à moi des preuves que j'ai pas parlé à Lila après le départ des profs. Pourquoi elle ne demande pas des preuves à Lila que je lui ai parlé? Hein? Non, Super Menteuse pourrait lui dire qu'elle a connu la Reine Victoria, Alya lui demanderait une interview exclusive sans creuser!!»

Marinette secoua la tête désabusée. Elle pointa son ordinateur, un mail était ouvert.

«Mr Damoclès me demande des comptes, ils ont tous pris les propos de Lila pour argent comptant, mais c'est à moi qu'on demande des explications...»

«Les professeurs qui s'étaient engagés à rester ne peuvent s'en prendre qu'à eux-même, ils auraient dû venir te voir au lieu de se fier à une élève qui n'était ni déléguée, si investie dans la préparation de la soirée...»

Chat Noir soupira, il avait voulu mettre sa Princesse en lumière, placer Lila dans une situation délicate, et au finale, Marinette était encore en mauvaise posture...

«Je suis désolé Princesse, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû faire ce post sur _InChatGram_...»

«Bah, au moins Kim, Max et quelques autres ont vu son jeu maintenant...»

L'ordinateur de Marinette lui fit savoir qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau mail...

«Si c'est encore pour me demander de m’excuser auprès de Lila, je te préviens Chat Noir, je vais finir par attirer un Akuma...»

Inquiet, le héros scruta les fenêtres, en alerte, le temps que son amie lise son message... Soudain Marinette éclata de rire...

«Alors là, bravo... Un élève a filmé Lila toute la soirée, il voulait lui faire la surprise de faire un reportage sur elle pour le blog du Lycée... Il a filmé TOUTES ses interactions avec tout le monde. Et Lila ne m'a pas parlé de la soirée... Il dit qu'il se sent idiot d'avoir cru Lila quand elle disait que je la harcelais, me présente des excuses et a mit en ligne la vidéo complète de la soirée...»

Chat Noir s'approcha de l'écran. Marinette lança la vidéo...

Après une vérification rapide que la vidéo n'était ni trafiquée, ni tronquée, Marinette envoya le lien à Alya.

> **Mari_DC:** _Voilà ta preuve Alya, satisfaite?_
> 
> **Mari_DC:** _Tu dois te sentir tellement fière d'être une si bonne amie, d'être une si bonne journaliste, si droite, avec un sens de l'éthique si prononcé qu'elle vérifie TOUTES les informations qui lui sont soumises..._
> 
> **Mari_DC:** _Comme tu as demandé à Lila des preuves qu'elle est amie avec Ladybug,_
> 
> **Mari_DC:** _Comme tu as demandé à Lila des preuves qu'elle a mené une action avec le Prince Ali le jour des Héros,_
> 
> **Mari_DC:** _Comme tu as demandé à Lila des preuves qu'elle a sauvé le chaton de Jagged Stone,_
> 
> **Mari_DC:** _Ah non, suis-je sotte, tout ce que dit Lila est vrai et ne nécessite donc aucune vérification, même de la part de la plus sérieuse des aspirantes journalistes..._
> 
> **Mari_DC:** _J'ose espérer que tu ne vas pas me demander des preuves supplémentaires que j'ai besoin de dormir après ma nuit blanche..._

Chat Noir souriait en lisant par dessus l'épaule de Marinette. Le jeune femme, remontée par cette vidéo providentielle, décida de répondre également à Mr Damoclès, en lui envoyant le lien de Zachary.

«Tu me permets de reprendre tes paroles de tout à l'heure Chat Noir? Tu as raison sur le fond, les professeurs auraient dû venir me voir, Lila n'était sur aucun document, ni planning, et elle n'est pas une des délégués des classes organisatrices...»

«Fais-toi plaisir Princesse, ils ont tous besoin d'un rappel à leurs responsabilités...»

 

* * *

 

Marinette venait de mettre le point final à son mail à Mr Damoclès et Mlle Bustier. Elle cliqua sur envoyer, puis se tourna vers Chat Noir.

«Tu sais, tu aurai pu me demander mon avis avant d'affirmer que je viendrai avec toi à la Mascarade de Jagged Stone... Maintenant, je suis obligée d'accepter ton invitation sous peine de te voir te ridiculiser...»

Chat Noir lui fit un sourire ravageur et un clin d’œil...

«Je savais que Ladybug ne viendrai pas avec moi, elle y va en tant que la fille sans le masque, alors je me suis dit que j'allais inviter l'autre fille de mes rêves...»

Réalisant soudain la véracité de son propos, Chat Noir rougit. Si elle l'avait remarqué, Marinette choisi de ne rien dire...

«Toi, tu es déjà habillé pour la soirée, tu as même déjà ton masque... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir porter...»

«Je suis sûre que tu serai magnifique dans mes couleurs...»

_Bon sang Adrien, réfléchi avant de parler!! Qu'est-ce qui te prend??_

Marinette rougit.

«Si tu le permets Chat Noir, je vais dormir maintenant, la soirée de Jagged Stone est dans 3 semaines, nous aurons le temps d'en rediscuter...»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai décidé en accord avec moi-même que Marinette et Adrien étaient nés en 2000, donc ils entrent en possession de leur Miraculous en 2013 (Ils fêtent leur 14ans respectivement dans Le Bulleur et La Béfana.)   
> Maître Fu dit à Wayzz qu'il a, à ce moment-là, 186ans. Donc il est né en 1827. On peut supposé qu'il a environ 10 ans quand le monastère 'tombe' et qu'il fuit avec la Miracle Box, perdant 2 Miraculous et le grimoire environ en 1837. Le règne de Victoria commence en 1837... Je ne pense pas que Fu ait pu confier les Miraculous du Chat Noir et de la Coccinelle à quelqu'un pendant son règne... J'ai donc décidé de mentionner Victoria en passant,...


	13. Mask Ball / Bal Masqué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jagged Stone reçoit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ma timeline nous sommes en Avril 2017

> _«Okay, J'admets que tu as des preuves que Lila a menti pour cette fois, mais ça veut pas dire que tu as raison pour les autres fois.»_
> 
> _«Attend quoi?»_
> 
> _«Tu es jalouse parce que contrairement à toi, Lila ne bafouille jamais devant Adrien, elle est sûre d'elle, comme Chloé ou Kagami et tu ne l'acceptes pas!!»_
> 
> _«Et bien justement, tu devrais savoir que je n'ai jamais rien dit de Kagami ou de Chloé qui ne soit la vérité... Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile pour toi d'admettre que Lila est la reine des menteuses?»_
> 
> _«Elle a commis une erreur parce que tu t'es mal comportée avec elle, maintenant si tu faisais des efforts, je suis sûre que vous pourriez être amies...»_
> 
> _«Va t'en Alya...»_
> 
> _«Quoi?»_
> 
> _«Va t'en... En ce qui me concerne, j'ai pas besoin de plus de preuves que tu ne me considères pas comme ton amie...»_
> 
> _«T'as pas l'impression d'en faire des tonnes là? De te comporter comme une gamine?»_
> 
> _«VA T'EN!!»_

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette finissait de se maquiller en repensant à cette douloureuse conversation, il a déjà 3 semaines...

Les choses étaient devenues très compliquées avec Alya. Elles ne se parlaient qu'au lycée, quand elles étaient avec le groupe classe, et il y avait désormais une nette scission dans ledit groupe. Ceux qui pensait que Lila avait commis une erreur de jugement en mentant à la patinoire, et ceux qui pensait que Lila leur mentait depuis le début...

Il y avait également quelques indécis qui attendaient d'avoir plus d'éléments, comme Rose qui attendait des nouvelles d'un Prince Ali injoignable pour des raisons protocolaires.

Alya en voulait à Marinette parce que _'Lila se sent misérable à cause de tes accusations, tu devrais avoir honte Marinette!'_. Non, elle n'avait pas honte, et elle en voulait à Alya d'être aussi crédule...

Marinette soupira... Il ne servait à rien de se morfondre, une belle soirée s'offrait à elle. Ce soir elle allait à la Mascarade de Jagged Stone au bras de Chat Noir.

Marinette repensa aux têtes de Chloé et Lila quand Adrien avait annoncé qu'il n'irait pas à la soirée puisque la fille qu'il voulait inviter y allait déjà au bras d'un autre...

Adrien parlait sûrement de la mystérieuse demoiselle qui avait eu la chance de passer la semaine avec lui pendant les vacances, mais la classe avait supposé qu'il s'agissait de Marinette, puisque celle-ci était la cavalière de Chat Noir.

Chloé avait fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir des entrées auprès de son père.

Lila avait prétendu que ses invitations s'étaient probablement perdues à cause de ses déménagements successifs, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle voyait 'Jagged' quand elle le voulait...

Marinette secoua la tête et plaça des cookies dans son sac à main. Il ne lui restait qu'à enfiler son masque. Chat Noir serait bientôt là.

 

* * *

 

Adrien s'enferma dans sa chambre. Encore un repas frugal en solitaire... Il soupira. Son père avait fait des efforts depuis sa semaine de disparition, mais pas encore assez aux yeux d'Adrien... Il était toujours aussi absent. Il lui autorisait plus de choses, comme, par exemple faire des soirées jeux vidéos chez Nino le WE, de pas aller à la soirée de Jagged Stone avec Lila à son bras, mais la chaise de son père restait vide au moment des repas...

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur le sujet. Il était attendu par la jolie fille du boulanger.

«Plagg, transforme-moi.»

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir courrait sur les toits, il était pile dans les temps. Il se posa sur le balcon de Marinette et frappa à la lucarne.

«Entre Chat Noir.»

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il se tourna vers elle et eu le souffle coupé.

Marinette portait une robe patineuse noir bordée de dentelles vertes, 'son' vert. Ses jambes étaient couvertes d'un legging noir et elle portait des bottes noires avec de petits talons, que Chat Noir supposait plus confortables pour danser. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en deux magnifiques petites oreilles de chat et elle portait le masque qu'elle avait cousu pour lui, à l'entrepôt. Il le lui avait apporté quand ils avaient discuté plus sérieusement de la tenue de Marinette pour la soirée...

Cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait confectionné une petite queue de fourrure qui se balançait gracieusement derrière elle...

Il voulait vraiment la voir porter ses couleurs... Et il n'était pas déçu...

«Tu es magnifique Princesse...»

Marinette rougit.

«Merci Chat...»

«Il... il manque quelque chose... ferme les yeux...»

Marinette releva un sourcil, intriguée...

«Tu as confiance en moi, Princesse, s'il te plaît, ferme les yeux... Je te dirai quand tu pourra les ré-ouvrir...»

Elle ferma les yeux et attendit patiemment.

«Détransformation»

**«CHAT!!»**

«Garde les yeux fermés Princesse.»

Adrien retira son bracelet de cuir et le passa au poignet de Marinette.

«Plagg, transforme-moi.»

La lumière verte de sa transformation emplit la pièce et Chat Noir se retrouvait à nouveau dans la chambre.

«Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Princesse.»

Marinette regarda son poignet.

«Il manquait une petite touche à ta tenue... Tu me le rendra après la soirée...»

Le jeune femme lui fit un sourire sournois.

«Tu voulais à ce point marquer ton territoire Chaton...»

Chat Noir rougit...

 

* * *

 

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, Chat Noir tendait ses invitations aux vigiles à l'entrée du Grand Paris.

Marinette présenta son partenaire à Zachary, le jeune homme qui avait filmé Lila à la patinoire, et à qui elle avait donné ses propres places pour la soirée,...

«Mon sweet Marinette, je suis tellement contente que tu sois parmi nous! Tu es ravissante mon petite chérie...»

Jagged Stone embrassa les joues de Marinette sous le regard amusé de Chat Noir. Zachary, lui semblait impressionné...

La rock star portait une tenue d'Arlequin revisité de façon rock'n roll, avec le masque assorti, une création Marinette, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour Chat Noir.

«Jagged, je te présente Zachary Cochey, un élève du lycée... Il fait parti de l'équipe du journal, il se demandait si tu accepterai de lui donner une petite interview...»

«Mr Stone, je suis tellement heureux de vous rencontrer...»

«Pas de problème mon Marinette, je vais lui donner un petite interview, aller viens bonhomme, tu as exactement 15minutes...»

Penny Rolling, en Colombine androgyne, une autre création Marinette, regarda Jagged et Zachary s'éloigner en souriant.

«Bonsoir Marinette, je suis ravie que Chat Noir t'ai fait changer d'avis et que tu sois venue...»

Chat Noir tiqua. Marinette avait envisagé de ne pas venir? A la Mascarade de son idole et ami..?

«Oui, il a été très convaincant... Je sais que Jagged a été déçu au départ, mais, je... je n'avais pas de cavalier, et... je ne voulais pas venir seule... et...»

Marinette rougit, le sujet était visiblement sensible et la mettait mal à l'aise...

«Je suis contente que tu sois là, Jagged a prévu de chanter quelque titres de son prochain album, et, tu sais,...»

Bob Ross lui coupa la parole sans aucune considération envers les deux jeunes gens et commença à l’entraîner à l'autre bout de la pièce... Marinette sembla à la fois soulagée de l'interruption et agacée par ce cher vieux Bob...

«Tu ne voulais pas venir Princesse... Cette histoire de cavalier a peut-être convaincu Penny, mais tu ne me fera pas croire que c'est la vraie raison... Tu veux en parler..?»

 

* * *

 

Marinette soupira... Non, elle ne voulait pas en parler...

«Disons que je ne voulais pas croiser quelqu'un... Mais, ça ira...»

Le jeune femme ne voulait pas croiser Adrien au bras de Chloé, ou pire d'une Lila qui aurait réussi à s'imposer à son bras...

La fille du Maire apparu à ce moment-là, vêtu d'une robe rappelant son passé héroïque, une Queen Bee habillée pour le carnaval de Venise... C'était du bel ouvrage, Marinette devait le reconnaître...

«Dupain-Cheng... Ta tenue montre ton manque total d'imagination, encore une fois tu nous prouves que ton 'talent' brille par sa médiocrité...»

«Chloé, bonsoir, quel plaisir de te voir... Sympa ton hommage à Mélifée...»

Chat Noir éclata de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de l'ancienne héroïne. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Jagged s'adressait à ses convives...

«Mes chers Amis, j'ai organisé la Mascarade de ce soir pour vous présenter en avant-première mon nouvel album. Avant de jouer pour vous mon premier single, je voulais remercier mon sweet Marinette qui a créé cette magnifique costume pour moi...»

La jeune femme fit un sourire gêné et un petit signe de main, tous ces regards sur elle la mettait mal à l'aise... Peut-être aurait-elle dû refuser d'accompagner Chat Noir...

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir avait bien vu le malaise dans le comportement de Marinette. Il n'aimait pas voir sa Princesse dans cet état... Il allait lui offrir la soirée de sa vie... Elle ne regretterait pas d'être venue avec lui, il lui ferait oublier la présence de Chloé, la présence de Bob Ross, il lui ferait oublier les regards envieux ou méprisants des jeunes bourgeoises qui ne devaient leur présence ce soir qu'à la notoriété ou la richesse de leurs pères...

Chat Noir avait vu Luka avec d'autres musiciens. Le jeune homme avait fait progresser sa carrière depuis ses début avec Kitty Section. Il travaillait avec Jagged dès que l'occasion se présentait et il avait été crédité sur son dernier album... Il portait le masque et le costume de scène que Marinette lui avait fait pour le concours de Bob Ross...

Chat décida que Luka allait l'aider à faire sourire sa Princesse, il était toujours de bonne compagnie... La mission 'Super Soirée pour Mari' venait de commencer...

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir regardait Marinette danser avec Zachary... Il savait qu'il devait s'en réjouir, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait... Sa Princesse était souriante, elle s’amusait... Elle souriait aussi tout à l'heure avec Luka, et ça ne lui avait posé aucun problème... Enfin presque... Et-ce qu'il était jaloux? Noooooon, il aimait Ladybug, c'était juste... Il voulait être sûr que Marinette était avec la bonne personne... Voilà, c'est ça... Et Zachary n'était pas la bonne personne... Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui dérangeait Chat Noir... Il ne savait pas l'expliquer...

«Toi non plus tu ne l'aimes pas...»

Chat Noir sursauta... Jagged Stone était à coté de lui, un verre à la main. Il regardait Marinette danser avec Zachary...

«Je... heu...»

«J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais, et je dois te dire, je ne l'aime pas moi non plus... Luka, ça, c'est un mec bien pour mon petite Mari, mais celui-là, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.»

«Je dois avouer que je préférai la voir danser avec Luka...»

«Rend-nous service à tous les deux, Chat Noir, garde ce prédateur à l’œil...»

Chat Noir sourit. Jagged venait de mettre les mots sur ce qui le dérangeait... Zachary avait l'air d'un prédateur traquant sa proie... Et l'idée de Zachary traquant sa Princesse déplaisait à Chat Noir au point de faire retomber son sourire...

«Je vous promet de veiller sur elle...»

«Oui, enfin pas trop près non plus, hein, je te préviens, si tu lui brises le cœur, tu n'aura pas qu'un Tom-Garou sur le dos, je donnerai tes _genitals_ à manger à mon Fang...»

Jagged lui fit un clin d’œil et s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui un Chat Noir perplexe...

 

* * *

 

 

Le reste de la soirée fut rythmé par les rires de Marinette.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et Chat Noir déposa sa Princesse sur son balcon tard dans la nuit.

«J'ai passé une excellente soirée Chat Noir, merci.»

Chat Noir lui sourit.

«Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir forcé la main alors...»

Marinette rougit.

«Non, mais s'il te plaît ne recommence pas, j'aurai pu avoir déjà un cavalier, où une autre soirée...»

Marinette retira délicatement le bracelet de Chat Noir de son poignet et le rendit à son ami. Elle lui rendit aussi son masque.

«La prochaine fois, invite-moi de façon plus traditionnelle, plutôt que de me mettre devant le fait accompli...»

Chat Noir prit le bracelet et le masque, puis lui adressa un sourire plein de malice.

«Oh, Princesse, la prochaine fois?»

Il lui fit un clin d’œil et Marinette rougit en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

«Chaaaaaaat»

«Je te taquine Princesse. Merci de m'avoir accompagné, moi aussi j'ai passé une excellente soirée.»

«Bonne Nuit Chat.»

«Bonne Nuit Princesse.»

 

* * *

 

Marinette finissait de se démaquiller. Elle avait vraiment passé une excellente soirée. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Une des filles qui était là ce soir était celle qu'Adrien voulait inviter... Elle secoua la tête, termina ses rituels du soir et enfila son pyjama. Elle allait se coucher quand son téléphone afficha une notification du 'Dupont NewsBlog', le journal du collège-lycée.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir entra chez lui par la fenêtre, comme d'habitude...

Il avait passé un bon moment avec sa Princesse, même si il avait eu un moment de flottement, au début, Ladybug était quelque part dans la foule... Il avait songé à la chercher, mais ça aurait été manquer de respect à Mari.

Il se détransforma fit un passage à la salle de bain puis se dirigea vers son lit, pour enfiler son pyjama. Il allait se coucher quand son téléphone afficha une notification du 'Dupont NewsBlog'.

 

* * *

 

 **Interview exclusive de Jagged Stone** _par Zachary Cochey_ (@Zakaddy)

> _«Mr Stone, merci d'accorder un peu de temps à notre journal pour cette interview, ici, au Grand Paris, pendant votre Mascarade.»_
> 
> _«Je t'en prie, c'est bien normal, je ne peux rien refuser à mon petite Mari.»_
> 
> _«Chers spectateurs, Mr Stone parle de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la cavalière de Chat Noir. Mr Stone, vous avez annoncé ce midi que vous alliez dévoiler quelques morceaux de votre nouvel album. Entre Marinette Dupain-Cheng, qui a dessiné la couverture et votre costume de ce soir, Juleka Couffaine, la sœur de Luka, qui a co-écrit certaines chansons avec vous et Lila Rossi, votre Muse, on peut dire que cet album est lié à notre école, vous n'avez jamais envisagé de venir nous voir, par exemple, pour passer une fête de la Musique avec nous?»_
> 
> _«Heu... Je serai pas contre, on peut envisager ça si on arrive à persuader Bob, mais c'est qui ce Lila Rossi? Juleka et mon sweet Mari, je vois bien, mais Lila...»_
> 
> _«Heu, Lila Rossi, la fille qui a sauvé votre chaton, vous avez écrit ' **Sweet Little Sister** ' pour elle.»_
> 
> _«Tu es un petit rigolote, toi, j'ai jamais eu de chaton, et ' **Sweet Little Sister '** je l'ai écrite pour mon Marinette...»_
> 
> _«Oh, je ne comprend pas, Lila nous a dit que vous lui aviez écrit plusieurs chansons...»_
> 
> _«Ton copine Lila a voulu se faire mousser, ça arrive souvent les gens qui prétendent me connaître tu n'imagines pas... Je vais te donner un information qui va faire taire les **liars** : mes sources d'inspiration sont toutes des femmes, et elles sont au nombre de 4. Il y a mon première fan, mon cher Maman, ensuite ma Penny, qui est mon Muse depuis toujours, puis mon petite Marinette, ma petite sœur de cœur, et Ladybug qui m'a sauvé, avec Chat Noir. Ce sont les seules personnes pour qui j'ai écrit des chansons. Techniquement on peut ajouter Juleka, le petite sœur de Luka, qui m'a aidé a écrire ' **Be careful** '. Moi je l'ai écrite pour mon Mari, mais Luka avait son propre sœur à l'esprit.»_
> 
> _«Merci pour ces précisions Mr Stone...»_
> 
> _«Mais c'est bien normal, je pense que je vais suivre ton idée, je serai ravi de venir pour le fête de la Musique à ton école.»_
> 
> _«Vous dites que ' **Be careful** ' a été écrite pour Marinette et Juleka, c'est une chanson-discours de grand frère à petite sœur?»_
> 
> _«Oui, l'album s'appelle ' **Mascarade** ', il parle de manière générale des masques qu'on porte tous les jours. ' **Be careful** ', c'est un frère qui explique à son petite sœur qu'il faut se méfier des loups qui sortent de l'adolescence... Je vois que mon Mari grandi, qu'elle devient une jeune femme, et Luka voit aussi son petite sœur grandir... On a voulu dire à toutes les jeunes femmes en devenir de faire attention, d'être prudentes, de ne pas sortir seule, et de se fier à leur grand frère...»_
> 
> _«Vous êtes un grand sentimental en fait Mr Stone...»_
> 
> _«Oui, si tu veux,... Oh, je suis désolé, je dois interrompre le interview, il est l'heure d'ouvrir le bal...»_
> 
> _«Je vous remercie pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé Mr Stone...»_
> 
>  

 


	14. Post Reveal / Après Révélation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir a un problème avec Zak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ma timeline nous sommes en Avril 2017

L'interview de Jagged Stone par Zachary avait changé beaucoup de choses...

Lila avait perdu tous ces soutiens...

Alya cherchait un moyen de revenir dans la vie de Marinette sans parvenir à savoir comment se faire pardonner...

Zachary était devenu plus proche d'un certains nombre d'élèves de la classe et passait plus de temps avec eux qu'avec le reste des terminales..

Adrien était agacé de voir à quel point Zachary s'intégrait au groupe... Et il n'était pas le seul... Luka avait dû parler à sa sœur. Juleka, clairement, n'aimait pas le jeune homme non plus.

Comment faire comprendre à Marinette que quelque chose clochait avec 'Zak'?

_Elle n'écoutera pas Adrien, même si nous sommes plus proches, nous ne le sommes pas assez pour qu'elle écoute..._

En revanche, elle fera sûrement confiance à l'instinct de Chat Noir...

_C'est décidé, ce soir, j'en parle à ma Princesse..._

Adrien se concentra sur ses cours.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir atterrit gracieusement sur le balcon de Marinette et frappa à la lucarne.

«Entre Chat Noir...»

Le jeune héros descendit dans la chambre de son amie. Elle semblait fatiguée...

«Ça ne va pas Princesse? Des difficultés à dormir?»

Marinette lui fit un pâle sourire...

«Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je suis obligée d'être sur mes gardes tout le temps à l'école... Lila... Disons que Lila n'a plus rien à perdre et qu'elle a décidé de me le faire payer... Croches-pieds, bousculades dans les escaliers, projections dans les murs, elle ne m'épargne rien si elle sait que personne ne regarde...»

«Oh, Princesse, il faut que tu en parles...»

«Oui, sans preuve, merci j'ai déjà donné... Elle va se lasser... Tu es venu pour une raison particulière Chat? Besoin d'un câlin?»

Chat Noir lui sourit.

«Je pense que c'est toi qui aura besoin d'un câlin après ce que j'ai à te dire Princesse...»

«Oh... Je vais faire un chocolat chaud et nous préparer une assiettes de douceurs, si ce doit être une discussion sérieuse, autant avoir de quoi grignoter...»

Marinette descendit dans la cuisine.

 

* * *

 

Marinette remonta dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, avec un plateau de douceurs et deux mugs de chocolat chaud.

Elle déposa le plateau sur son bureau, comme à son habitude quand elle recevait ses amis dans sa chambre. Elle se tourna vers Chat Noir, assis sur sa méridienne... Il commença à s'effacer...

«CHAT NOIR!!»

Il la regarda, perturbé, un sourcil relevé, avant de disparaître complètement...

« **CHAT!!!** »

«Tout va bien Princesse, ne réveille pas tes parents!»

Marinette se tourna vers la voix de Chat Noir, qui venait de sa lucarne... Le héros descendait sur son lit, encore...

«Chat, tu étais là, et puis tu as disparu, et tu es ailleurs... Je...»

«Du calme Princesse.»

«Non, non, non, il était là, et toi là-bas, tu es peut être un Akuma!!»

Marinette saisi ses ciseaux de couture et les pointa vers le nouvel arrivant.

«Où est le VRAI Chat Noir?»

Le 'faux' Chat Noir secoua la tête.

«Je suis le vrai Chat Noir, mais je ne suis pas le Chat Noir de ton présent, je suis celui de ton futur. 'Ton' Chat Noir est en train d'aider 'ma' Ladybug à vaincre un akuma. J'ai été touché par un rayon qui fait voyager dans le temps...»

Marinette écarquilla les yeux.

«Comment je peux être sûre que c’est bien toi... Je veux dire, ça n'a pas de sens, cet 'échange'... Quand Alix a remonté le temps il y avait 2 Ladybugs, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas 2 Chats Noirs ici?»

Elle était toujours en alerte, ciseaux tendus vers lui... Chat Noir sourit.

«Tous les Akumas ne fonctionnent pas de la même façon... Écoute, je peux te prouver que je suis Chat Noir...»

«Ah oui?»

 

* * *

 

Marinette avait toujours les ciseaux tendus vers lui. Chat Noir se demandait s'il devait lui révéler qu'il savait qu'elle était Ladybug... La connaissant, elle allait en perdre le sommeil, se demander quand ça arriverait, il devait lui épargner ce stress, il avait d'autres moyens de lui prouver qui il était... Il réfléchi pour se souvenir le plus précisément possible de quand exactement il était... La Mascarade était passé, mais Lila était toujours à Françoise Dupont... Et Zak aussi...

«Tu as brodé un bracelet de cuir avec des empreintes de chat pour mon a-miaou-versaire... Si tu fermes les yeux, je peux me détransformer et te le montrer, je le portais au moment de l'attaque...»

«Je ne vais sûrement pas fermer les yeux...»

Il lui sourit, elle était toujours méfiante, mais elle avait baissé les ciseaux...

«Ta couleur préférée est le rose, tu es la styliste perso de Jagged Stone et il te considère comme sa petite sœur,...»

«Tout le monde peut savoir ça, ça ne prouve rien...»

Chat Noir lui fit un clin d’œil...

«Ton animal préféré est le Chat Noir, tu fais les meilleurs cookies de Paris selon mon Kwami, tu es a-miaou-reuse d'Adrien Agreste, et il y a 2 mois, Maître Fu a fait explosé son labo et j'ai été blessé. Tu t'es occupé de moi pendant une semaine. Tu as fait ma toilette, tu m'as nourri, tu as soigné mes blessures... Je ne saurai jamais te remercier assez Princesse...»

Marinette rougit, puis lui sourit. Ils étaient les seuls, avec Maître Fu, à savoir pour l'incident magique... Il l'avait convaincue...

«Bien, alors, heu, de quand est-ce que tu viens?»

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui tendit un mug de chocolat chaud.

«Environ un an et demi... Si ma mémoire est bonne...»

Marinette lui sourit. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir pendant si longtemps que ce sourire était celui de sa Lady...

«Et comment c'est dans un an et demi?»

Chat Noir sourit... Il ne pouvait pas trop en dire, mais il pouvait se laisser aller à lui servir une vérité...

«Adrien est ton petit ami, vous filez le parfait amour, et moi je suis en couple avec Ladybug qui a enfin découvert qu'on était félin pour l'autre, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alya...»

Marinette éclata de rire. Chat Noir était très amusé.

«Arrête de rêver Chat Noir...»

_Si tu savais, Princesse, si tu savais..._

«Je pense que je ne dois pas trop t'en dire pour préserver la ligne temporelle...»

Marinette prit une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

«Si on ne peut pas parler du futur, tu peux me dire ce que tu venais faire ce soir chez moi?»

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils... Il pouvait commencer à lui en parler, mais il ne pouvait pas trop lui en dire... Le sujet était beaucoup plus sensible qu'il ne le savait à l'époque...

«J'étais venu te parler de Zachary Cochey...»

«Oh, tu es jaloux Chaton?»

Elle lui fit un clin d’œil.

«Pas de soucis Chat, Zak est un ami, mais rien de romantique, et puis il n'est pas toi... Tu restes mon meilleur ami...»

Elle rougit légèrement, c'était adorable...

«Mari, Zak n'est pas quelqu'un de bien... Il y a quelque chose chez lui... Je ne peux pas l'expliquer.... Et le moi de ton époque ne saurait pas l'expliquer... Jagged et Luka l'ont senti aussi... Fais attention à toi, ne reste pas seule avec lui...»

«Tu es très sérieux on dirait...»

«Je préfère qu'on change de sujet si tu veux bien, je ne peux pas te dire tout ce que je sais sur le sujet, mais quand le Chat Noir de ton époque sera revenu, parles-en avec lui... Écoute son instinct, d'accord..? Il sait que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez Zak, fais-lui confiance...»

Marinette soupira et attrapa sa main.

«Promis... Alors, dis-moi, est-ce que tu te souviens des sujets du bac?»

«Princesse!!!»

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir regarda les coccinelles magiques du 'Miraculous Ladybug' l'entourer et il se retrouva à nouveau dans la chambre de sa Princesse... Il s'en souviendrait de cet Akuma...

«Chat, tu es revenu!»

Marinette vint se caler dans ses bras, visiblement soulagée de le revoir.

«Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué Princesse? Combien de temps j'ai été absent..?»

«Un peu moins d'une heure... Et oui et non, tu m'as manqué, mais le toi du futur m'a tenu compagnie...»

«Je suis toujours aussi séduisant dans le futur?»

Marinette lui tapa l'avant-bras.

«Chaaaaaat!!»

Chat Noir ricana.

«Il a dit que tu voulais parler de Zachary et que je devais t'écouter, faire confiance à ton instinct...»

Chat Noir se raidi... Cette conversation allait être... compliquée...

«Ah... Tu devrais peut-être refaire un chocolat chaud...»

 


	15. Villain / Vilain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Lila fait des siennes... Encore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ma timeline nous sommes en May 2017

Marinette était montée sur son balcon pour arroser ses plantes. Le printemps était bien installé, et la jeune fille se réjouissait de voir tous ces boutons sur ses plants. Les aromatiques qu'elle faisait pousser pour la cuisine familiale avait besoin d'une petite taille. Elle sorti ses petits ciseaux de jardin et commença une récolte de thym et de basilique... Ce faisant, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder... La journée avait été difficile... Elle soupira...

«Un penny pour tes pensées Princesse...»

Par réflexes, Marinette saisi son spray d'arrosage et se défendit à coup de jet d'eau contre celui qui venait de la faire sursauter...

«Hey, Mari, stop, stop, c'est moi!!»

Marinette baissa la main et reposa le spray près de ses pots, penaude...

«Oh, Chat, je suis désolée, je suis un peu sur les nerfs...»

«Un peu? Tu es tendue comme une corde de guitare...»

La jeune femme soupira.

«C'est à cause de l'Akuma d'aujourd'hui?»

Chat Noir s'était approché de Marinette pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais s'interrompit brutalement...

«Princesse, c'est quoi ce bleu sur ton bras?»

«Oh, et bien d'après Lila, c'est un dysfonctionnement du  _'Miraculous Ladybug'_  qui m'a laissé avec mes blessures liées à l'Akuma...»

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils, Lila avait été akumatisée aujourd'hui, et elle avait accusé Marinette d'en être la cause...

«Que s'est-il vraiment passé, Princesse?»

Le jeune héros avait délicatement saisi le bras de Marinette et celle-ci serra les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Chat Noir fronça les sourcils, l'air très soucieux.

«Princesse, ton coude a été démis, tu peux m'expliquer comment tu l'as replacé toute seule, pourquoi tu as décidé de ne pas passer par la case hôpital et me raconter ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé aujourd'hui...»

_Non parce que Tikki m'a aidée à le remettre en place, j'avais pas le temps j'avais un Akuma à combattre, heu, ça oui je peux raconter, enfin en partie..._

«Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai forcé un peu pour plier mon bras, c'est pas si grave, je vais juste porter mon bras en écharpe quelque temps... C'est rien...»

Chat Noir fit une grimace...

«Nop, insuffisant, tu dois passer une radio... De plus toi et moi nous savons que le  _'Miraculous Ladybug'_  n'a pas de défaillance, donc on va s'installer sur ta méridienne, je vais descendre demander un snack à ta mère et tu vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lila...»

 

* * *

 

Quelques minutes plus tard Chat Noir remontait avec quelques douceurs et 2 mugs de chocolat chaud. Sabine Cheng était un ange et elle était ravie que le jeune héros soit passé prendre soin de sa fille... Ce que Marinette ignorait c'est que sa mère préparait leur passage aux Urgences les plus proches dès que Chat Noir serait parti...

Après avoir déposé le plateau sur le bureau, le jeune homme s'installa sur la méridienne et fixa Marinette, attendant des réponses...

Chat Noir n'était pas dupe... Si cette blessure était resté, alors ce n'était pas sa version akumatisée qui en était responsable, mais une Lila en pleine possession de ses moyens et consciente de faire du mal.

«Je me suis démis le coude en atténuant ma chute dans les escaliers... Lila... Lila m'a poussée...»

Chat Noir inspira profondément.

«Et elle a profité de l'Akuma pour se dédouaner...»

Marinette fixa ses yeux pleins de larmes sur lui.

«C'est de ma faute, Chat... J'avais mal, mais j'étais surtout en colère, et c'est ma colère qui a attiré l'Akuma... Mais Lila, elle l'a attrapé, l'a mis sur son bracelet... C'est de ma faute, si le Papillon a envoyé un Akuma...»

Marinette commença à pleurer sur l'épaule de Chat Noir.

«Et quand tout est rentré dans l'ordre, elle t'a accusé de l'avoir poussé à bout et elle a monté cette histoire de _'Miraculous Ladybug'_  qui ne t'a pas soigné en représailles...»

«Oui...»

Chat Noir soupira et pris délicatement Marinette dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

«Je ne comprend pas, Princesse, qu'ils ne remettent pas plus en cause ce qu'elle dit depuis les révélations de la Mascarade...»

Marinette essuya ses larmes et se redressa.

«Je pense qu'ils veulent croire qu'elle a changé, qu'elle ne ment plus depuis qu'elle s'est fait coincer... Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pire... Parfois,... parfois je me dis que si on avait pas vu le Papillon et Volpina à l’œuvre ensemble le Jour des Héros, ça pourrait être elle...»

«Tu as tout à fait raison Princesse, Lila ferait un super-vilain de premier choix, intelligente et sournoise... Nous avons de la chance qu'elle ne possède pas de Miraculous... Cependant, au vue de ce que me dit, elle a été Akumatisée trop de fois pour que ce soit la première fois qu'elle attrape un Akuma destiné à quelqu'un d'autre... Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, d'accord? Lila a choisi de prendre cet Akuma, tout comme elle a choisi depuis longtemps déjà la voie du mensonge. Ne prend pas sur ta conscience la responsabilité de ses choix à elle...»

Marinette hocha la tête et se cala tout contre Chat Noir en soupirant.

«Reste sur tes gardes Princesse, Lila n'a peut-être pas de Miraculous, mais elle a du talent pour pousser à bout les autres, je ne serai pas étonné qu'elle ait déjà passé des accords avec le Papillon en pleine conscience et non pas abusée comme les réelles victimes d'Akuma...»

«C'est horrible de penser que quelqu'un puisse volontairement aider le Papillon,... Mayura, semble avoir un lien avec lui, le même objectif que lui, mais Lila... Elle voit le mal que cela fait au sein du lycée, les personnes que ça blesse, pas physiquement, grâce à Ladybug et toi, mais moralement... Et je ne comprend pas qu'elle continue... C'est comme le mensonge, elle doit bien savoir que ça finira par blesser les gens, des gens qui lui ont offert leur amitié... Je ne comprend pas»

Chat Noir soupira.

«Tu ne comprends pas parce que tu es incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un volontairement Princesse, et quand tu blesses accidentellement quelqu'un, tu ressens de la culpabilité et répare tes erreurs...»

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

«Encore une fois, ne porte pas la responsabilité des actions de Lila, tu ne lui as pas mit un couteau sous la gorge pour qu'elle prenne cet Akuma...»

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans un silence confortable, à grignoter leurs pâtisseries et boire leurs chocolats chauds...

Chat Noir finit par se lever et ramasser la vaisselle,...

«Bon, je descends ça et je préviens ta mère que tu es prête à aller aux Urgences passer ta radio...»

Marinette grommela quelque chose à propos de trahison et de pantoufles en peau de Chat Noir...


	16. Angst / Angoisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui se cache dans les ombres..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ma timeline nous sommes en May 2017

Marinette s'en voulait... Elle était restée tard à étudier pour un travail de groupe chez Adrien avec Alya et Nino, et maintenant, elle rentrait seule, à pied, chez elle...

Alya et Nino étaient partis les premiers, avec la certitude qu'Adrien raccompagnerait Marinette... Hélas, Mr Agreste en avait décidé autrement...

 

> _Quelques minutes plus tôt..._
> 
> «Adrien, puis-je savoir où tu vas?»
> 
> Adrien avait sursauté et manqué de lâcher le sac à dos de Marinette qu'il portait pour elle.
> 
> «Père, je raccompagne Marinette chez elle, il se fait tard, je ne peux décemment pas la laisser rentrer seule...»
> 
> «Tu as raison, il est tard donc il n'est pas question que tu sortes. Ton garde du corps va raccompagner Mlle Marinette chez elle, toi, tu vas faire tes exercices avant de te coucher... Bonne soirée Mademoiselle...»
> 
> Gabriel Agreste tourna les talons et rentra dans son atelier. Nathalie Sancœur s'avança et s'adressa à Adrien.
> 
> «Je vais tenir compagnie à Mlle Marinette en attendant votre garde du corps, vous pouvez disposer Adrien...»
> 
> Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse répondre, mal à l'aise à l'idée de rester seule avec Mlle Sancœur et de devoir passer du temps en voiture avec le garde du corps d'Adrien, Marinette s'empressa de prendre la parole.
> 
> «Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je ne vis pas si loin que ça, je peux rentrer à pied, ce secteur est calme, il n'y a rien à craindre vraiment...»
> 
> Adrien fronça les sourcils.
> 
> «Mari, il n'est pas question que je te laisse rentrer à pied, seule, à cette heure, avec ton bras plâtré... Nathalie, informez Père que je vais accompagner Marinette en voiture.»
> 
> «Votre père n'approuvera pas, je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez disposer Adrien...»
> 
> Avant que la situation ne s'envenime, Marinette avait pris son sac des mains d'Adrien et ouvert la porte d'entrée.
> 
> «Inutile de déranger qui que ce soit pour moi, je rentre seule, c’est décidé, Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée à tous. Adrien, on se voit demain après-midi pour poursuivre les recherches avec Alya et Nino, Bonne Nuit.»
> 
> Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, Marinette avait passé la porte et quitté la propriété, seule, dans la nuit.

 

Avec le recul, Marinette se disait qu'elle aurait préféré les moments de malaise avec Nathalie et le Gorille... Elle se sentait épiée, suivie, et elle n'aimait pas ça... Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se transformer pour rentrer. Avec son bras toujours blessé, Tikki ne la laissait se transformer qu'en cas d'Akuma et remplaçait son plâtre par un fin gantelet armuré que Ladybug avait eu du mal à cacher à Chat Noir lors du seul Akuma qu'ils avaient eu à affronter depuis Lila. Et puis, de tout façon, se transformer si elle était suivie, ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle...

Elle avait bien vu ce type encapuchonné derrière elle dans les reflets des vitrines, quand elle prenait un virage,... Soit elle était paranoïaque, soit il la suivait...

_Même les paranoïaques ont des ennemis..._

Un bruit derrière elle la fit frissonner. Elle se retourna et poussa un cri de surprise... Il la suivait, et il la suivait de bien trop près...

 

* * *

 

Adrien claqua la porte de sa chambre, furieux. Il avait clairement fait comprendre à Nathalie à quel point il désapprouvait cette manœuvre de son père et espérait qu'elle lui ferait entendre raison pour une prochaine fois. Les situations de ce type lui donnait envie de quitter la maison pour se réfugier quelques jours dans l’entrepôt de Maître Fu, volontairement cette fois...

Il était inquiet. Plusieurs fois déjà, Chat Noir avait vu depuis les toits quelqu'un suivre sa Princesse alors qu'elle rentrait avec Alya et Nino... Il avait essayé de se persuader que ce n'était rien au départ, mais son instinct lui avait dit de chercher la capuche à chaque fois qu'il veillait sur ses amis d'en haut et à chaque fois il l'avait revu... Il savait que Marinette était la cible parce que l'homme disparaissait une fois Mari chez elle, alors qu'Alya poursuivait sa route avec Nino...

Il ne lui en avait pas parlé pour ne pas l’inquiéter, mais maintenant, il le regrettait...

L'heure tardive et la solitude de Mari donnait à cet individu une occasion en or de passer à l'action, et il n'était pas question qu'il laisse faire... Il verrouilla la porte de sa chambre.

«Plagg, Transforme-moi!»

Le plus rapidement possible, Chat Noir grimpa sur les toits et suivi le chemin habituel de Marinette, les yeux rivés sur la rue, à la recherche du sac rose de son amie. Il vit le sweet à capuche noir qui lui était maintenant familier avant de voir sa Princesse. Il accéléra et rattrapa l'individu au moment où Marinette poussa un cri de surprise. Elle s'était retournée et l'homme à la capuche était à moins de 5 pas derrière elle, prêt à la saisir par le bras. Chat Noir pris une impulsion et sauta pour se poser juste devant Marinette, en posture de défense. L'homme prit la fuite en courant. Se retournant pour s'assurer que sa Princesse allait bien avant de poursuivre l'agresseur, Chat Noir décida que la poursuite n'était plus une priorité.

Marinette hyper-ventilait, paniquée, elle avait besoin de lui. Avant qu'il ait pu la rassurer, les jambes de la jeune femme se dérobèrent sous elle. Chat Noir la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol...

«Princesse, tout va bien, tu n'as plus rien à craindre... Respire Mari, respire...»

Petit à petit, Marinette retrouva son souffle, et parvint à se tenir debout à nouveau.

«Chat Noir, merci, c'est un sérieux coup de chance que ta patrouille t'ai conduis jusqu'à moi...»

_Un sérieux coup de chance, oui..._

«Princesse, tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais à cette heure, seule, dehors?»

«Excellente question, à laquelle je te répondrais devant un remontant... Je vais appeler Papa pour qu'il vienne me chercher... Tu passera après ta patrouille, que je te remercie avec quelques pâtisseries?»

Chat Noir soupira...

«Laisse ton père tranquille, Princesse, je te ramène chez toi.»

Avant que Marinette ne puisse l'en empêcher, Chat Noir avait enfilé les anses du sac à dos de son amie et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il sauta sur le toit, avant de se mettre à courir pour ramener sa Princesse en sécurité. Il pouvait sentir les yeux du harceleur sur eux, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir...

 

* * *

 

Marinette voyait son balcon se rapprocher et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Chat Noir ne resta cependant pas sur le toit, il descendit et déposa Marinette devant la porte de son immeuble.

«Princesse, tu nous ouvres? Je voudrais parler à tes parents...»

Marinette fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était plus une enfant!

«Je ne souhaite pas les inquiéter,... Juste m'assurer que tu ne vas pas leur cacher que le fils Agreste t'as laissé rentrer seule et que quelqu'un a tenté de t'agresser...»

«CHAT!!»

Marinette frappa doucement le bras du jeune héros, agacée...

«Adrien n'y est pour rien, j'ai décidé de rentrer seule par moi-même, et puis comment tu sais que j'étais chez Adrien?»

«Je t'ai vu sortir du manoir Agreste, j'ai pensé que j'allais te surprendre et ensuite j'ai vu l'homme qui te suivait, alors je me suis hâté de vous rattraper...»

Marinette soupira... Elle avait été imprudente... Elle ne pouvait blâmer personne pour ça...

«Entre avec moi Chat, mes parents vont vouloir te remercier, et je sais que tu adores les croissants au chocolat...»

Elle ouvrit la porte et précéda le jeune héros à l'intérieur.

«Et puis je te signale qu'Adrien voulait me raccompagner, et aussi que Nino et Alya aurait pu m'attendre,... Et rends-moi ce sac, le rose ne te va pas au teint...»

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir se glissa dans sa chambre.

Il était arrivé juste à temps. Il n'aimait pas ça... Il faudrait trouver cet homme encapuchonné avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à sa Princesse...

À cause de la pénombre, Marinette n'avait pas vu le visage sous la capuche. Chat Noir n'avait pas voulu l’inquiéter en lui disant que ce type la suivait depuis quelques temps maintenant, mais il avait pu en parler à Tom entre 4 yeux... Le boulanger avait eu l'air surpris, puis en colère. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un homme se cache dans la nuit pour traquer sa fille... Il avait remercier Chat Noir pour l'information et promis de faire en sorte que Mari ne se retrouve plus seule le soir pour rentrer. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche s'imposait...

 

 


	17. Found / Trouvée - Lilanescente partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila veut qu'Adrien s'occupe d'elle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ma timeline nous sommes en Juin 2017

Alya était au courant, donc tout le Collège-Lycée ne parlait que de ça...

Une semaine déjà que Marinette avait été sauvée par Chat Noir et tout le monde persistait à lui demander chaque jour si elle allait bien, si elle était remise du choc...

Cela l'agaçait...

Elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile, et elle avait beau dire que tout allait bien, les regards entendus que s'échangeaient ses camarades sous-entendaient qu'elle était dans le déni et toujours sous le choc...

Le seul bon coté des choses était que cette histoire avait à nouveau rapproché Marinette et Alya et que rien ne semblait pouvoir se mettre en travers de leur amitié retrouvée.

Adrien se sentait terriblement coupable et passait son temps à lui chiper son sac pour le transporter à sa place. Il passait la prendre à la boulangerie le matin, et la raccompagnait le soir. Toutes les sessions de travail de groupe se terminait de la même façon: les garçons raccompagnaient Mari, puis Alya, et le Gorille passait prendre Adrien chez Nino.

Le reste de la classe semblait avoir adopté le même mode de fonctionnement, aucune demoiselle n'était laissée livrée à elle-même aux heures sombres, pas même Lila...

 

* * *

 

Lila était très insatisfaite de la façon dont les groupes de travail s'étaient organisés.

D'abord, elle n'avais pas pu changer de groupe.

Mr Damoclès était toujours sur les nerfs après 'l'incident' de la patinoire et mettait un point d'honneur à ce que Mlle Bustier lui rappelle chaque jour qu'il avait besoin que son dossier scolaire arrive du Kowar et que sa mère justifie de son absence à l'étranger.

Il était difficile pour Lila de mettre au point un mensonge convaincant dans le but de changer de groupe quand la seule chose que Mlle Bustier souhaitait entendre était ' _oui, j'ai enfin apporté tout ce dont Mr Damoclès a besoin_ '.

Lila était donc coincée avec Max et Alix, qui composaient son groupe de travail, et qui mettaient un point d'honneur à toujours la raccompagner, de jour comme de nuit. Mais cela ne lui convenait jamais... Elle voulait que ce soit Adrien qui la raccompagne chez elle...

Celui-ci avait toujours à faire à la boulangerie et refusait systématiquement de raccompagner la jeune italienne chez elle.

À nouveau, Lila commença à chercher un moyen d'atteindre Marinette,... Mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile, puisque celle-ci était toujours entourée... Par deux fois, Zachary avait empêché que le sac de Lila, 'négligemment' poussé dans l'allée, ne fasse trébucher Marinette sur le chemin des casiers... Lila perdait patience et Tikki comme Marinette commençait à craindre le pire... Elles auraient tant aimé avoir tord...

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir montait sur le toit à la recherche de Marinette, il devait absolument la trouver avant Lila, ou plutôt **Lilanescente**...

Leur camarade de classe avait piqué une colère après qu'Adrien ait refusé, une fois de plus, de la raccompagner chez elle... Il n'avait pas fallut plus longtemps à un Akuma pour venir. Adrien avait confié Marinette à Alya, mais avec la manie de la jeune journaliste de courir à la rencontre du danger, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée au final...

 

* * *

 

Marinette réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de là... Alya ne la lâchait pas, et si elle ne pouvait pas trouver un peu de tranquillité, elle ne pourrait pas se transformer... Sa meilleure option résidait dans l'obstination d'Alya à la raccompagner chez elle... Là, elle était sûre que son amie repartirait à la poursuite de l'Akuma, la laissant à ses parents, 'en sécurité'...

 **Lilanescente** ressemblait à une version 'Poison Ivy' d'Ursula, la sorcière de la Petite Sirène. Elle utilisait une multitude de tentacules-lianes pour attraper les élèves, puis elle les embrassait et semblait aspirer leurs âmes, qu'elle soufflait ensuite dans une étrange outre de feuilles tissées avant d’abandonner leurs corps derrière elle... L'Akuma devait se trouver dans l'outre... La seule chose qui avait empêcher Marinette et Alya de paniquer complètement avait été de voir que les élèves qui avaient subi ce sort respiraient toujours...

Marinette avait réussi à passer inaperçu pour le moment, mais il était clair que l'Akuma la cherchait...

«MARINETTE!!!! Tu ne m’échappera pas indéfiniment, je sais que tu es là, montre-toi, affronte-moi!!»

Alya serra les dents et murmura.

«Nous devons traverser la cour pour sortir, elle va forcément nous voir... Il va falloir courir, vite, une fois dehors, tu cours chez toi, j'essayerai de la retarder...»

«Alya, je peux pas te laisser faire ça!»

«Écoute Mari, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle fera quand elle t'aura trouvée, les autres respirent toujours mais je doute qu'elle se contente de laisser ton corps indemne sur le coté, elle ne doit pas te trouver...»

Il lui en coûtait, mais Marinette devait bien admettre qu'Alya avait raison... De plus, faire intervenir une fois de plus Tikki sans que Ladybug se montre risquait de finir par attirer l'attention du Papillon...

«On y va à 3...»

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir se posa sur le toit de l'école, il avait une meilleure vue d'ici... Il aperçu Marinette et Alya qui s'appétaient à courir à travers la cour et décida de leur servir de diversion... Il pourrait toujours ré-utiliser Cataclysme sur les lianes si nécessaire... Il avait déjà dû nourrir Plagg une fois après avoir croisé **Lilanescente** à la sortie des vestiaires... Elle semblait s'être bien remise...

«Décidément, tes lianes repoussent plus vite que la mauvaise herbe, pas étonnant compte-tenu de la mauvaise graine que tu es toi-même, Lila...»

Du coin de l’œil, il put voir Alya saisir l'occasion pour tirer Marinette en dehors de l'école le plus vite possible.

 

* * *

 

Marinette était à bout de souffle, mais elle était hors de l'école. Elle se dirigeait vers la boulangerie avec Alya quand une masse s'imposa devant elle, elle ne pouvait pas l'esquiver...

«Ouch»

Marinette venait de télescoper Zachary...

«Zak, tu tombes à pic, ramène Marinette chez elle, je dois filmer l'Akuma pour le Ladyblog!!»

Avant que Marinette ne puisse l'en empêcher, Alya était reparti vers l'école...

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir s'était vite retrouvé en mauvaise posture, les lianes de l'Akuma étaient solides et surtout bien trop nombreuses pour lui...

«CATACLYSME!!»

 

* * *

 

Alya regarda Chat Noir retomber à 4 pattes et filer... Il devait nourrir son kwami... Il avait sacrifier une transformation pour lui permettre de sauver Marinette et elle lui en était reconnaissante...

Cependant, la jeune femme réalisa qu'avec Chat Noir hors jeu pour quelques minutes, elle se retrouvait seule face à l'Akuma...

 

* * *

 

Marinette atteignait la porte de la boulangerie quand elle entendit le hurlement de détresse d'Alya... Elle allait repartir vers le Lycée quand Zak la poussa à l'intérieur, lui emboîtant le pas, avant de fermer derrière eux.

«Vite, tout le monde à l’abri, il y a un Akuma après Marinette!!»

Sabine commença à diriger les clients vers l'arrière boutique, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'un Akuma était à proximité de la boulangerie (autrement dit, bien trop souvent)...

Marinette surveillait l'entrée du Lycée depuis la porte, cachée, Zak ne la quittait pas des yeux... Elle devait se débarrasser de lui...

«Zak, tu devrais aller avec ma mère, je surveille l'entrée...»

«Mari, elle te cherche, je ne te laisserai pas là...»

 **Lilanescente** sorti de l'établissement scolaire, le corps d'Alya encore dans ses lianes... Elle regarda en direction de la boulangerie... Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres... Elle abandonna sans ménagement la pauvre Alya derrière elle et se dirigea vers la boulangerie... C'était trop tard...

«Vite!!»

Zak entraîna Mari derrière le comptoir.

Les deux jeunes gens retenaient leur souffle. Aucun des deux ne voulait regarder par dessus le comptoir pour voir si l'Akuma était toujours là... Il leur sembla que de longues minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'un bruit ne leur parvienne.

Soudain, la vitrine éclata et une liane souleva sans difficulté le comptoir...

«Je t'ai trouvé, Marinette!»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lianescente est tout ce qui ressemble ou prend la forme de lianes...


	18. Ghosts / Fantômes - Lilanescente partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ma timeline nous sommes en Juin 2017.

Chat Noir ressorti rapidement des vestiaires. Le Collège-Lycée était silencieux, tous les élèves qui n'avaient pas été attrapé par **Lilanescente** avaient fui.

Il avait entendu le hurlement d'Alya pendant que Plagg mangeait. Adrien ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu son kwami manger si vite...

Chat Noir se précipita hors de l'établissement scolaire. Alya était allongée là, par terre, dans une posture grotesque, abandonnée par **Lilanescente** , qui tournait le dos au jeune héros, trop occupée à fouiller l'intérieur de la boulangerie des parents de Marinette.

Chat Noir se dirigeait vers l'Akuma quand il entendit Marinette hurler de douleur. Le jeune femme était prise dans les lianes-tentacules de **Lilanescente** , et l'Akuma s’apprêtait à donner son baiser vol d'âme à une Princesse en détresse...

« **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON** »

Chat Noir se rua sur l'Akuma, mais **Lilanescente** n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser s'échapper sa proie. Elle embrassa Marinette et commença à aspirer l'âme de la jeune femme, faisant son possible pour la broyer dans ses lianes au passage, ce qu'elle n'avait fait avec aucune des autres victimes... C'était une attaque bien plus personnelle...

« **CATACLYSME!!!** »

Chat Noir attaqua la liane qui enserrait sa Princesse, celle-ci se désagrégea sous l'effet de la magie destructrice du Miraculous. **Lilanescente** hurla de douleur et malgré tous ses efforts, ne pu retenir l'âme de Marinette...

 

* * *

 

Marinette ressenti la douleur, senti ses os se briser sous l'étreinte de la liane-tentacule de **Lilanescente**. Elle se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais la douleur était si intense... Soudain, elle senti les lèvres de Lila sur les siennes... Marinette eu un haut le cœur, et senti son âme se faire aspirer par l'Akuma...

_Cette fois c'est fini..._

Soudain, Marinette était libre, elle n'avait plus mal... Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Chat Noir asséner un coup de bâton à l'outre que **Lilanescente** avait au coté... 3 âmes s'échappèrent... Lila hurla, comme si la perte de ce sombre butin lui causait de la douleur... L'Akuma s'enfuit rapidement, les lianes détruites par Chat Noir commençaient à se régénérer.

Chat Noir se précipita sur un corps au sol... Un corps meurtri... Marinette réalisa soudain qu'il s'agissait de _son_ corps!!

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir prit délicatement sa Princesse dans ses bras... Elle respirait toujours, mais difficilement... **Lilanescente** lui avait sûrement cassé quelques côtes...

«Oh mon dieu Princesse...»

«MARIIIIII!!!!!!!»

Tom Dupain se précipita hors de la boulangerie ravagée et bouscula sans ménagement un Zak abasourdi avant de prendre Marinette des bras de Chat Noir, délicatement...

«Je suis là, Papa, je vais bien, enfin, je crois...»

Chat Noir se figea... A quelques centimètres du sol, flottait une Marinette qui semblait toute droit sortie d'une estampe chinoise... Elle portait un pien-fu rose parsemé de pois gris, ses cheveux, gris bleutés, étaient relevés en deux petits chignons maintenus par des baguettes. Son teint était effroyablement pâle, elle semblait si fragile... Et elle l'était, son corps avait besoin de soins...

«Monsieur Dupain, appelez les secours pour les élèves privés de leurs âmes, ils ont besoin de soins, il faut soigner les côtes brisées de Mari. Moi je vais m'occupez de traquer l'Akuma et croiser les doigts pour que Ladybug arrive vite...»

Tom Dupain, serrant toujours sa fille contre son torse, sorti son téléphone de sa poche et appela le 112.

«Chat Noir, nous pouvons t'aider...»

Le jeune héros se tourna vers le fantôme de Marinette.

«Je ne vois pas trop comment...»

«Elle ne peut pas nous attraper, mais nous pouvons t'aider à la traquer, la suivre, l'observer, te décrire ses moindres faits et gestes pendant que tu es à couvert...»

«Marinette a raison!»

Alya, Nathaniel et Alix, qui s'étaient échappé de l'outre quand Chat Noir avait frappé l'objet avec son bâton, venait de prendre forme à coté de Marinette.

Alya portait une tenue traditionnelle martiniquaise qui avait des accents bruns-roux, Alix ressemblait à une version steampunk or et noir d'une joueuse de roller derby et Nathaniel ressemblait à s'y méprendre au Dessinateur, mais la version sympathique de son comic... Ils étaient si pâles, tous...

«Attend les secours et Ladybug ici, nous on va se disperser pour trouver la trace de cette garce de Lila, on se retrouve ici dans 10 minutes...»

Alix, Alya et Marinette approuvèrent le plan de Nathaniel et avant que Chat Noir ne puisse répondre, les 4 fantômes étaient partis chacun dans une direction à la recherche de **Lilanescente**...

 

* * *

 

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Marinette appela doucement Tikki.

Le kwami l'avait suivie discrètement et se manifesta rapidement.

«Marinette, je suis désolée... Ça va?»

«Oui, mais par moment, je ressens la douleur dans mon corps, c'est... intense... Elle m'a salement amochée...»

«On peut le voir, ton fantôme pâlit quand tu es submergée, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver sans le ' _Miraculous Ladybug_ '... Il faut faire vite, mais Ladybug ne viendra pas, je vais trouver Chat Noir et lui sortir une excuse, tu as quelque chose en tête où j'improvise?»

«Hum... Dis-lui que j'étais en sortie scolaire pour la journée et que je t'ai laissée à Maître Fu..?»

«Parfait... En attendant fait attention à toi, on ne connaît pas l'étendue des pouvoirs de **Lilanescente**...»

«Non, mais on connaît le potentiel négatif de Lila,... Tikki, elle vient d'essayer de me tuer...»

«Je sais Marinette, je sais...»

Tikki lui fit un pâle sourire avant de retourner à la boulangerie...

Marinette se mit en quête de **Lilanescente**.

 

* * *

 

Après avoir utilisé l'appartement des Dupain-Cheng pour nourrir son kwami, Chat Noir salua les secours à leur arrivée et guida un groupe pompiers dans le Lycée pendant qu'un médecin s'occupait de Marinette sous l’œil inquiet de Tom et Sabine.

Après avoir retrouvé les 27 victimes de **Lilanescente** dans l'établissement, Chat Noir laissa les ambulanciers et les pompiers faire leur travail et retourna auprès de son amie. Il sortait de Françoise Dupont quand un kwami entra en collision avec sa joue.

Tikki secoua la tête.

«Chat Noir! Ladybug n'est pas à Paris aujourd'hui, j'étais chez maître Fu, Wayzz a senti l'Akuma alors je suis venue vite...»

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils.

«Ladybug est partie? Sans me le dire?»

«C'était juste une sortie scolaire, honnêtement, elle espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'Akuma...»

Chat Noir soupira...

«On va se débrouiller... Cache-toi dans mes cheveux...»

Tikki s’exécuta. Le jeune héros interrogeait le médecin sur la gravité des blessures de Marinette quand Alya arriva.

«J'ai trouvé **Lilanescente** , elle est du coté de la Tour Eiffel, elle hurle qu'elle veut qu'Adrien Agreste la raccompagne chez elle...»

Nathaniel, Alix et Marinette arrivaient également.

«Oh, elle le demande si gentiment...»

Le ton sarcastique d'Alix ne trompa personne.

Chat Noir décida d'utiliser l'aversion de Lila pour Marinette à son avantage.

«Je dois cataclysmer son outre, je pense que l'Akuma est dedans. Mari, tu penses que tu pourrais l'agacer suffisamment pour qu'elle se concentre sur toi? Alya, tu l'accompagnes, tu jouera les souffleurs, Alix et Nathaniel, vous allez me servir d'yeux pour progresser vers elle sans me faire voir...»

«On n'attend pas Ladybug?»

«Non, elle ne viendra pas, mais j'ai ce qu'il faut pour régler le problème sans elle...»

Alix acquiesça. Chat Noir savait que Mélifée avait travaillé avec Tikki le jour de **La Mama**...

«Oh, autant pour ' _toujours là pour sa meilleure amie_ '...»

«Ah parce que tu y croyais toujours, toi?»

Marinette aurait pu tuer Alya avec le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Le fantôme de la jeune styliste se dirigea alors vers la Tour Eiffel, suivi par le fantôme de son amie...

«C'était ironique Mari, voyons...»

Chat Noir les regarda s'éloigner en souriant...

«Nathaniel, tu passes devant, dès que les filles ont attiré l'attention de **Lilanescente** , tu nous fais signe...»

 

* * *

 

Marinette joua son rôle à la perfection. Elle était comme une banshee poursuivant **Lilanescente** , lui reprochant ses mensonges, ses actions, ses caprices, sa complaisance si ce n'était sa complicité avec le Papillon... Son intention manifeste de lui faire du mal...

Trop occupée à tenter de se défendre des accusations de Marinette, devant Alya et la plupart des médias parisiens, **Lilanescente** n'avait pas vu Chat Noir, guidé par Nathaniel et Alix, se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle. Le héros félin avait bondit, arraché l'outre à l'Akuma et filé se mettre à l’abri pour cataclysmer l'objet et laisser Tikki faire son œuvre hors de vue... Les coccinelles régénératrices de Ladybug parcoururent Paris, emportant les âmes des victimes de **Lilanescente** vers leurs corps. Chat Noir avait dans les mains le sac à mains de Lila...

Il quitta sa cachette pour revenir à la Tour, jeter l'objet aux pieds de sa camarade de classe.

«C'est à toi, je crois...»

Il lui tourna le dos et sorti son bâton. Son Miraculous bipa, il devrait nourrir Plagg avant d'aller rejoindre Marinette, il voulait savoir comment allait sa Princesse...

«Chat Noir attend, tu pourrais me raccompagner à Françoise Dupont?»

Lila minaudait, son attitude transpirait son absence flagrante de remords. Le seule chose qui l’intéressait, c'était d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, encore...

«Tu n'es pas blessée, tu peux te débrouiller seule...»

«Mais il y a un harceleur qui circule, il a agressé Marinette, je ne voudrais pas qu'il me tombe dessus...»

Chat Noir se retourna.

«Mr l'Agent? Pouvez-vous veiller à raccompagner Mlle Rossi chez elle? Je dois aller prendre des nouvelles d'une personne qui a été une fois de plus blessée par sa harceleuse...»

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Chat Noir n'aurait plus que 7 vies...

 

* * *

 

Marinette émergeait doucement... Elle était allongée sur un brancard, entourée d'autres élèves du collège-lycée. Tout le monde se réveillait... Chat Noir et Tikki avaient réussi...

Tom Dupain et Sabine Cheng distribuaient boissons et nourriture aux jeunes rescapés et aux services de secours quand Chat Noir arriva.

«Princesse, tu vas bien?»

Marinette lui adressa un magnifique sourire...

«Je vais très bien Chat Noir, merci de demander, Alix et Nath vont bien aussi,...»

Depuis son brancard, Alya n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de taquiner le jeune héros qui la regarda, les oreilles baissées, avant de se retrouver au milieu d'un câlin de groupe, initié par Marinette.

 

* * *

 

 

Après avoir grignoté un croissant pour faire plaisir à Tom, Chat Noir prit congé. Il était inquiet. Lila était encore monté d'un cran dans l'expression de sa haine de Marinette, et il était certain qu'elle ne s’arrêterait pas là.

 


	19. Rooftop Save / Sauvetage sur le toit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir a besoin d'un câlin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En accord avec moi-même, j'ai décidé qu'Adrien et Marinette sont nés en 2000. Dans ma timeline nous sommes en Juillet 2017.

Adrien soupira... Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, tous les invités du Bal du Grand Paris du 14 juillet avait les yeux rivés sur le feu d'artifice tiré devant la Tour Eiffel... Il avait passé la soirée à jouer les accessoires de mode pour une Chloé toujours plus envahissante. Il aurait préféré participer à la soirée du _Liberty_ , avec les Kitty Section, Nino, Alya,... Marinette...

Kagami lui avait offert une danse de répit en battant Chloé sur les enchères caritatives... Elle avait acheté sa danse et avait pris garde à bien respecter son espace personnel pendant ladite danse, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps sur ce genre d'événements... Quand ce n'était pas Chloé ou Lila (moins depuis que son père ne la lui imposait plus comme +1 sur les galas), il y avait toujours une groupie à venir se pendre à son cou et il appréciait que Kagami, malgré les sentiments qu'elle ne cachait plus pour lui, respecte son besoin d'espace.

Adrien soupira de nouveau,...

Personne ne le regardait...

Il avait accompli son devoir de bon fils en accompagnant Chloé (qui avait ENCORE choisi de porter une robe _**Chenal**_ au lieu du modèle _**Gabriel**_ offert pour l'occasion...), personne n'avait le droit de lui en vouloir s'il s'éclipsait...

Discrètement, Adrien recula sur le toit piscine du Grand Paris, de plus en plus... Il parvint à atteindre l’ascenseur vers le restaurant sans encombre...

Une fois dans le bâtiment, Adrien se faufila vers les cuisines puis les escaliers de services et sans un bruit, sans se faire voir, il quitta les lieux...

Dehors, il esquiva les journalistes qui attendaient la sortie des convives,... Et son garde du corps.

Il se cacha dans une allée, envoya un SMS pour congédier le Gorille, puis se transforma et grimpa sur les toits, direction les quais de la Seine...

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir se posa dans l'ombre à proximité du _Liberty_... Il avait dû attendre la fin des feux d'artifices avant de se rendre là où il voulait vraiment aller, ses fans l'ayant repéré très vite...

Il ne voulait pas être entouré de groupies en tant que Chat Noir non plus... Il ne voulait pas être regardé comme un morceau de viande sur un marché...

Il voulait passé du temps avec ses amis, tout simplement... Mais il arrivait un peu tard... Les Kitty Section avaient rangé leur matériel et la petite bande se séparait sur le quai, chacun rentrait chez soit...

Il soupira... Encore une occasion manquée... Il allait repartir de son coté quand le ton monta entre Zak et Luka, qui se trouvaient seuls sur la passerelle.

«Je te dis que je peux la raccompagner, tu es à demeure, restes-y, c'est ridicule de te déplacer jusqu'à la boulangerie, c'est sur mon chemin.»

«Je sais bien que c'est sur ton chemin, mais avec le type qui la traque, je préfère savoir ma Mélodie-Mari en sécurité!»

«Je suis supposé comprendre quoi? Que tu penses qu'elle n'est pas en sécurité avec moi?»

«Tu comprends ce que tu veux, je m'en moque!»

«On se calme vous deux!!»

Captain Anarka sortait des cabines, suivie par Marinette...

«Capitaine, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, j'ai passé une excellente soirée. Luka, je repasserai cette semaine pour les nouvelles tenues de scènes, je dois reprendre tes mesures.»

Marinette embrassa la joue de Luka, puis se dirigea vers Zak.

«On y va?»

Apparemment, contrairement à Anarka, elle n'avait pas entendu la dispute entre les deux jeunes hommes. Zak adressa un sourire triomphant à Luka avant de suivre Marinette sur le chemin de la boulangerie. Chat Noir leur emboîta le pas, depuis les toits.

«Je ne devrais pas la laisser partir comme ça avec lui...»

«Ne t'inquiète pas, son ange-gardien les suit...»

Chat Noir jeta un rapide coup d’œil en arrière. Anarka Couffaine et son fils le regardaient... Il leur adressa un salut puis reprit sa filature...

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir retint son rire pour la cinq ou sixième fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le _Liberty_...

De manière tout à fait inconsciente Marinette esquivait systématiquement les tentatives de Zak de la toucher. Le jeune homme avait essayé par tous les moyens de diminuer l'espace entre lui et sa proie. Il cherchait à nouveau à passer son bras autour des épaules de Marinette quand celle-ci se pencha pour ramasser un trousseau de clefs avant d'aider une mère de famille encombrée à passer sa porte...

Chat Noir secoua la tête. Il avait presque envie de plaindre Zak!

Tous ces efforts et Marinette ne semblait toujours pas réaliser le rentre-dedans outrageux que le jeune blogueur tentait...

_Il faudra que je prenne le temps de raconter ça à Tom... J'aurai dû les filmer..._

Il fut soulagé de voir enfin la boulangerie entrer dans son champ de vision. Il prit alors les devants, ayant toujours Zak à l'oeil et se posta sur le muret qui surplombait le balconnet de sa Princesse, penché dans le vide, à vérifié que la fin du voyage se déroulait sans nouvelle tentative de la part de Zak.

 

* * *

 

Marinette avait passé une excellente soirée. Elle était ravie d'avoir assisté au concert de et avec ses amis...

_Il ne manquait qu'Adrien..._

Le soirée s'était déroulée sans Akuma, ce qui ajoutait à la joie que cette soirée réussie apportait à son cœur.

Arrivée à la Boulangerie, elle sortit les clefs de son sac et se tourna vers Zak pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Le jeune homme posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Marinette et commença à se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Elle s’apprêtait à tourner le tête pour lui offrir sa joue quand un vacarme en provenance des toits les fit sursauter tous les deux.

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, Marinette se précipita vers sa porte.

«Je dois rentrée, le chat du voisin est sûrement en train de saccager mes aromatiques!!»

Elle déverrouilla, puis se retourna pour embrasser la joue de Zak avant de se faufiler dans la cage d'escalier.

«Bonne Nuit Zak, merci de m'avoir raccompagnée»

«Bonne Nuit Mari, à bientôt.»

Elle referma la porte, sans entendre le soupir frustré de son ami.

 

* * *

 

Marinette ouvrit sa lucarne, un peu inquiète... Elle se demandait ce qui avait causé ce bruit sur les toits et commençait à craindre que le Papillon ait décidé de célébrer la Fête Nationale à sa façon...

Elle jeta un regard sur son balconnet et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle...

Au Printemps, elle avait installée une treille le long du mur qui surplombait son balcon. Elle avait accroché dessus des lampions, et des petits pots pour créer un début de mur végétal.

La treille gisait brisée sur sa chaise longue, les fils des lampions maintenant le tout de façon précaire. Les pots brisés avaient roulés aux quatre coins du balcon, le terreau et les plants qu'ils contenaient étaient parsemés sur toute la surface de son balcon, de sa chaise longue et sur le touret qui lui servait de table. Dans sa chute le treille avait déchiré la toile de son paravent et arraché les charnières d'un des panneaux...

Abasourdie, Marinette grimpa tout doucement sur le balcon. Elle remarqua alors la masse sombre qui pendait le long du mur et étouffa un cri à la fois de surprise et de frayeur.

«Princesse, c'est moi, tu ne risques rien!!»

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir se sentait ridicule... Tête en bas, une botte coincée dans un des crochets de métal que Marinette avait apposé au sommet du mur pour faire tenir sa treille, il devait offrir un drôle de spectacle...

Il était mortifié. En voyant Zak se pencher pour embrasser sa Princesse, il avait perdu et son sang-froid et son équilibre.

Il avait saccagé l'installation de son amie en tentant vainement de se rattraper.

Sa seule consolation était de savoir qu'il avait interrompu le geste de Zak.

Sortant de sa stupeur, Marinette s'approcha du mur. Elle souleva délicatement la tête de son ami, puis ses épaules, les calant sur les siennes pendant qu'elle décrochait la botte...

… Sans un mot...

Une fois libéré, Chat Noir prit conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait causé...

Marinette, au bord des larmes, ramassait les quelques plants qui pouvaient être sauvé et les plaçait dans des pots ébréchés mais encore utilisables...

«Je... Je suis désolé Princesse... Je réparerai les dégâts, je remplacerai tes plants... Je suis désolé...»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?»

Chat Noir soupira. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir...

«Je suis passé vous voir sur le _Liberty_ , j'avais besoin... J'avais besoin de me sentir entouré d'amis... Mais je suis arrivé trop tard, vous partiez tous... Tu étais avec Zak, j'ai pas voulu vous interrompre, je me suis dit que j'allais t'attendre ici... Je me suis trop penché pour te voir arriver et j'ai glissé...»

Il ne voulait pas lui mentir mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'il avait eu ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un accès de jalousie...

Marinette était son amie, il était amoureux de Ladybug, les choses devaient rester claires dans son esprit comme dans celui de Marinette. Il ne voulait pas revivre un incident comme celui de Papa Garou. Marinette avait le droit de passer du temps avec Zak, même si Zak était un sale con...

C'était la vérité, il s'était trop penché pour les voir et il avait glissé. C'était juste une vérité incomplète...

Marinette hocha la tête, continuant son ménage. Cet air triste brisait le cœur de Chat Noir. Il commença à redresser la treille...

 

* * *

 

Marinette ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Chat Noir... Elle était la maladresse incarnée, elle savait ce que c'était que de provoquer ce genre d'accident... Le pauvre Chat Noir était déjà très embarrassé d'avoir été trouvé dans une position grotesque... Et puis...

«Tu avais besoin d'être entouré d'amis? Quelque chose ne va pas?»

Chat Noir soupira en saisissant le balai.

«J'avais des obligations ce soir... J'ai dû porter un masque toute la soirée... J'avais besoin de pouvoir être moi-même, d'être avec des gens qui ne me regarde pas comme un moyen de parvenir à leur fin...»

Marinette fit une pose...

«Tu es venu sur le _Liberty_ pour être entouré d'amis?»

Chat Noir se figea...

«Mes amis étaient au concert des Kitty Sections, je pensais les rejoindre avant la fin du spectacle... Et je t'inclus dans mes amis, même si je ne pense pas que tu m'aurai remarqué, 'Mélodie-Mari', te savoir là me suffisait...»

Marinette senti ses joues rougir...

«Quand je suis arrivé le concert était fini, tout le monde rentrait, j'allais faire pareil quand je t'ai vu avec Zak, voilà tu sais tout...»

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir regardait Marinette déposer les plants sauvés sur son touret. Elle se tourna vers lui. La tristesse n'avait pas disparu de ses yeux...

«Et après avoir passé une soirée terrible, il a fallut que je gâche la fin de ta journée... Je suis navré, Princesse...»

Marinette lui fit un sourire triste.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Chat Noir, je sais ce que c'est... J'ai l'habitude de tout détruire sur mon passage par maladresse... Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute...»

Doucement Marinette s'avança pour l'enlacer dans un tendre câlin.

«Princesse...»

«Tu as besoin d'une amie là, non? Alors arrête de te flageller et profite des 10 minutes que je peux t'accorder avant d'aller m'effondrer de fatigue sur mon lit... Je m'occuperai des dégâts plus tard...»

Chat Noir enserra sa Princesse dans ses bras et soupira.

«A tes ordres, Princesse...»

 

* * *

 

Dix minutes plus tard, Chat Noir quittait le balcon de Marinette, direction le manoir Agreste.

Il était bien décidé à réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causé sur le balcon de son amie...


	20. Balconies / Balcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir répare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En accord avec moi-même, j'ai décidé qu'Adrien et Marinette sont nés en 2000. Dans ma timeline nous sommes en Juillet 2017.

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs jours depuis le 14 juillet. Adrien n'avait pas eu un moment à lui, mais avait passé la plupart de ses pauses à préparer la logistique de l'opération 'réparer les dégâts' sur le balcon de Marinette. Il avait passé plusieurs commandes, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moment pour en prendre livraison et aller tout installer...

Pendant que le photographe changeait les batteries de son appareil et prenait sa pause thé glacé, Adrien consultait son emploi du temps sous sa tente. Il entendit alors une voie familière...

_«C'est dommage de ne pas avoir pu dormir dehors hier soir...»_

Alya et Marinette discutait sur un banc, derrière la haie qui séparait la tente d'Adrien du reste du parc...

_«Je sais bien, mais j'ai été très occupée à la boulangerie et à finir des commandes. Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de finir de tout nettoyer, il y a encore du terreau et des éclats du bois de la treille un peu partout...»_

_«C’est pas de chance quand même... Tu sais d'où venait cette sale bête?»_

Le cœur d'Adrien se serra... Marinette soupira.

_«Un jeune chat perdu dans la nuit n'est pas une sale bête, Alya, c'est une petite bête qui a besoin d'aide... Il a paniqué quand il a fait tomber la treille, ça arrive... Au moins il ne s'est pas blessé... On aura l'occasion de faire d'autres soirées à la belle étoile sur mon balcon quand tu rentrera de la Martinique...»_

Alya grommela...

_«Je n'avais pas envie de partir aussi longtemps cette année mais Maman ne veut pas me laisser seule à Paris...»_

Marinette ricana.

_«Comme si il y avait la moindre chance que Nino te laisse passer une seule soirée seule à Paris...»_

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire...

«Adrien, on reprend...»

Nathalie se trouvait à l'entrée de la tente...

Le jeune homme soupira et se remit au travail...

 

* * *

 

Marinette soupira. Elle avait enfin terminé le ménage de son balcon. Elle fit tomber le dernier sac poubelle sur son lit et commença à descendre les restes du paravent, de la treille, des pots brisés et de terreau dans les conteneurs à l'angle de la rue. Une fois les 5 aller-retours nécessaire effectués, Marinette changea ses draps et nettoya sa chambre.

Elle était épuisée. Malgré la soirée pyjama avec Alya, elle s'était levée pour aider son père à 4h du matin. Après son service elle avait été réveiller Alya et les 2 amies avaient passé la journée ensemble, avant le départ d'Alya pour l'aéroport...

Il était encore tôt, mais après sa longue journée et le ménage de son balcon, Marinette était épuisée...

Elle se doucha, enfila un pyjama et se glissa dans son lit...

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir se posa sur le balcon de sa Princesse, les bras chargés et un sac sur le dos. Il déposa la nouvelle treille et le paravent plié contre le mur et regarda autour de lui.

Marinette avait dû prendre le temps de faire le ménage après le départ d'Alya, le balcon était immaculé. Une peu trop... Il manquait la touche 'Princesse' du lieu, le petit quelque chose façon Marinette qui rendait l'endroit accueillant...

_Grâce à toi, idiot..._

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la lucarne. Il allait frapper quand il remarqua la forme allongée de Marinette sur le lit. Il se figea, tendit l'oreille...

Elle respirait tout doucement, paisiblement, elle dormait... Chat Noir sourit. Elle avait sûrement eu une rude journée.

«Bonne Nuit Princesse...»

Se tournant vers le matériel qu'il venait de déposer, Chat Noir se mit à l'ouvrage...

 

* * *

 

Marinette s'étira doucement... Le soleil entrait dans sa chambre par la lucarne,...

Elle soupira puis attrapa son téléphone. 6h... Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever...

Elle se retourna dans son lit et entendit du bruit sur son balconnet...

_Bizarre..._

Tikki montait parfois sur le balcon, prendre un bain de soleil matinal, posée sur une feuille, mais elle ne faisait pas le moindre bruit...

Marinette redressa la tête pour jeter un œil dans la maison de poupée de Tikki. Le kwami était dans le lit et semblait dormir.

Sur ses gardes, Marinette ouvrit doucement sa lucarne et inspecta les alentours.

«Bonjour Princesse...»

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement...

«Chat Noir, tu m'as fait peur...»

Il l'aida à grimper sur le balcon.

«Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je voulais juste déposer une petite touche finale à mon installation...»

Marinette ne lui répondit pas... Elle était bouche bée devant le nouvel aspect de son balcon.

Une très jolie treille peinte en rose avait été posée sur les crochets de son ancienne installation. Une jolie série de lampions et des filaments de LED courraient partout autour de la treille, du muret et de la rambarde. Un paravent flambant neuf blanc et rose abritait sa chaise longue du soleil. Sur la treille, de petits pots de céramique blancs, décorés des fleurs de cerisiers qu'elle arborait encore souvent sur ses tenues, contenaient de jeunes plants. Certains étaient ceux qu'elle avait sauvé, mais il y avait aussi de nouvelles plantes et Chat Noir était en train de déposer un magnifique rosier nain sur son touret. Empilés sur sa chaise longue, il y avait de nombreux coussins et poufs de toutes les teintes de rose possible, à l’exception d'un pouf, noir et vert...

Marinette attrapa le pouf et le déposa à coté du touret.

«Installe-toi, je vais chercher le petit déjeuner...»

Chat Noir lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

«Tes désirs sont des ordres, Princesse...»

 

* * *

 

Marinette remonta dans sa chambre, un plateau dans les mains. Elle le déposa sur son bureau pour prendre le temps d'enfiler une petite robe d'été. Elle déposa une soucoupe avec un verre à liqueur de lait et 2 cookies sur son bureau pour le petit déjeuner de Tikki avant de monter sur son balcon.

Chat Noir avait récupérer le plateau pendant qu'elle se hissait sur le toit.

Ils s’installèrent, Marinette sur sa chaise longue, Chat Noir sur le coussin arborant ses couleurs.

Marinette lui tendit un café et un croissant, puis, sa propre tasse dans les mains, prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle.

«Chat Noir, tout ça a dû te coûter une fortune, il ne fallait pas tu sais, j'ai trouvé ma treille et le cadre de mon paravent dans un vide-grenier pour trois fois rien, j'aurai pu en retrouver une autre dans les mêmes prix, refaire les toiles...»

«Princesse, peut-être que c'est ce que j'ai fait...»

Marinette lui lança un regard 'je sais ce que tu as fait'...

«Chat, je cherche l'inspiration pour mes installations sur les sites de jardinage et de jardinerie, je connais chacune des pièces que tu as apporté, je connais aussi leurs prix... Comment je suis censée expliquer ça à mes parents ou mes amis...»

Chat Noir lui fit son sourire 'j'ai tout prévu'...

«Tu peux dire la vérité à tes parents, que ça vient de moi, je sais que tu tiens à être honnête avec eux... Pour tes amis, tu n'as qu'à dire que tu as un admirateur secret...»

Marinette manqua de s'étouffer avec son café...

«Si je prétends avoir un admirateur secret, Alya va enquêter...»

Chat Noir sourit et lui fit un clin d’œil.

«Elle va enquêter longtemps...»

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir n’était pas inquiet, Alya pouvait enquêter autant qu'elle le voulait, Adrien avait noyé les commandes pour Marinette au milieu de commandes qu'il avait faite pour une propriété de sa mère dont il avait hérité. Avec l'accord de son père, il aménageait les lieux à son goût, pour y passer des vacances, et tous les effets qu'il avait apporté cette nuit chez sa Princesse avait été livré là-bas par une entreprise qui n'était même pas située sur Paris...

Marinette caressait doucement les feuilles du rosier nain. Elle était conquise par son installation...

«Il ne fallait pas te donner toute cette peine...»

«Hey, je suis responsable du saccage, tu as nettoyé les dégâts toute seule, je ne pouvais pas en plus te laisser ré-aménager sans rien faire... Et puis... Je n'allais pas rater une occasion de marquer mon territoire...»

Il tapota le pouf sur lequel il était assis et lui adressa un de ses sourires 'séduit l'objectif' que les photographes lui demandait depuis quelques temps sur les pubs pour _**Gabriel UnderWear**_.

Marinette saisi un des coussins à coté d'elle et le lui lança.

Il éclata de rire.

«Pourquoi, Chat?»

Il fronça les sourcils...

«Pourquoi quoi?»

«Tu as dépensé beaucoup d'argent et passé beaucoup de temps cette nuit à tout aménager, tu aurai pu tout laisser là et me laisser faire aujourd'hui... Tu as apporté des coussins, des poufs, alors qu'il n'y en avait pas au départ... Je ne te cache pas que c'était prévu, mais... Pourquoi? Je sens que ça te tient à cœur mais la raison m'échappe...»

Chat Noir prit le temps de peser les mots qu'il allait dire... Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit mal compris...

«Je... Je n'ai pas une vie de famille heureuse... Ma maison n'est pas chaleureuse... Quand je viens te voir, quand je suis ici... Princesse, ton balcon et ta chambre sont ce qui se rapprochent le plus d'un foyer pour moi... Et je me sentais très mal de t'avoir causé toute cette tristesse l'autre jour... J'ai voulu rendre son âme à ton petit coin calme parce que c'est aussi, bien malgré moi, aussi le mien...»

Marinette le fixait, incrédule...

«Je comprendrais que tu le prennes mal, je passerai moins souvent si je t'ai offensée...»

«Non, non, Chat, je ne suis pas offensée... C'est la chose à la fois la plus adorable et la plus triste que j'ai jamais entendu...»

Il lui sourit, et se concentra sur son petit déjeuner.

«Je dois me dépêcher, j'ai des obligations ce matin... Merci pour le petit déjeuner Princesse...»

Il se leva, déposa un baiser sur son front, et se dirigea vers le bord du balcon.

«Chat Noir... Tu peux passer quand tu veux, tu le sais ça?»

Il lui fit un clin d’œil.

«Bien sur Princesse...»


End file.
